Transformers Vs GI Joe
by Deceptifemme
Summary: What will happen when the Transformers and G.I.Joe worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Vs G.I Joe

Prologue

"Hey Ratchet, you mind coming over here and checking these readings?" Iornhide asked

"Sure, what's the matter?" Ratchet responded while walking towards the screen Iornhide was looking at.

"Look there that energy spike in the Amazonian rainforest. It shouldn't be there right?"Iornhide inquired as he pointed to a blinking spot on the screen.

"Hmm, no the rainforest shouldn't have such a high power out put. I'll tell Optimus." Ratchet agreed, leaving the control room.

Ratchet walked down several grayish corridors before he came to Optimus Prime's office. There were two buttons on the wall beside the door and he pressed the bottom one.

"Hey Prime its Ratchet, may I speak with you?" Ratchet asked as he held the button.

A moment later Optimus replied, "Come in Ratchet." then the door slid open. Ratchet walked in and sat in one of the two chairs opposing Optimus.

"What do you need Ratchet?" He asked.

"Iornhide and myself have detected an energy spike in the Amazonian rainforest." Ratchet informed Prime.

"Decepticon?" Optimus questioned.

Immediately Ratchet responded, "No,it's like nothing I've seen before but it is dangerously high. Should we investigate?"

After a moment Prime said, "Tell Iornhide, Sideswipe, Bumble Bee and Capt. Lennox's team to meet us in the hanger ASAP."

"Yes sir." Ratchet said then left to get the others prepared for the imminent mission.

…**..**

In some remote corner of the globe the a screen suddenly blinked on, reporting a strange energy spike.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron questioned his most loyal soldier.

"Energy detected. Location: Amazon rainforest: Exact source unknown." Soundwave informed, reading the seemingly illegible gibberish.

"Assemble the strike force, we launch immediately." Megatron ordered after pausing a moment.

Bowing Soundwave replied, "Yes Lord Megatron." then he left to assemble the strike force.

He walked down the almost black colored halls to the training facility where he knew he would find most of the strike force. He went in the main entrance and headed for the shooting part of the facility. Inside were Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream and all of Soundwave's cassetticon minions,Rumble, Frenzy, Lazerbeak and Ravage.

As he came into the room all of them stood silently looking at the mech, it was not normal for him to just 'mingle'.

"All of us are to report to the launch hanger immediately, mission details will be available on the Ceitas frequency." then he left the training facility, the rest of the Decepticons in the room on his heels.

…**..**

"Hey we got something here!" Scarlett exclaimed pointing at the main screen. "We found them, Cobra. Its their energy signature!"

"The Amazonian rainforest, I can't say I saw this coming but it's not unexpected either." General Hawk grumbled.

"Whatever caused that power spike must be big, whatever Cobra is doing in that rainforest it can't be good for the rest of the world." Duke stated, crossing his arms.

"Alright 'Joes you know the drill, gear up and be in the hanger in fifteen minuets." General Hawk ordered.

"Yes sir, lets go crash a party!" Ripcord laughed as he headed out of the main control room, a pep in his step.

"Kids these days" Heavy Duty sighed then followed him.

…**..**

"What did you do!?! You fool!" Cobra Commander screamed, someone had miscalculated the output of the energy transducer and there was a massive surge that anyone on the planet could have detected.

"All generators are to be offline until the problem is rectified, understood?" He growled.

"Of course" the Baroness acknowledged, ", you heard the Commander! Get to work!" And at that the engineers scurried off to fix the problem.

"Baroness, Dr. Mindbender and Zartan keep an eye on the scanners. If _anything_ comes up you are to report it immediately, understood?"

"Yes Cobra, I think they get it. Now leave before I decide to show you why I'm called Lady Chaos." the new 13 year old member of Cobra, Chaos, threatened.

After they had left, scowling as they went, Cobra turned to Chaos and said "That was unnecessary."

"I know, but it was fun!" she giggled.

"What am I going to do with you!" He growled complainingly as he threw his hands up in the air.

"God only knows." She laughed "I'll go help the brainless engineers whom wouldn't have a chance to fix even a broken down Pac Man game, toodleoo." and she skipped, literally, down to the generators.

"I really need a way to keep her in line." Cobra Commander mumbled to himself as he left for his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As everyone suited up Capt Lennox said "Alright men once we land Epps, Stinger you two with Iornhide Pandora, Ringer and Snaps your with Sideswipe and-"

But before he could continue Silvia Pandora whined, "Oh come on I am not going with that self centered, egotistical ass hole!"

"Oh we all know you love me!" Sideswipe laughed.

"Fine then Pandora with Iornhide and Stinger with Sideswipe. Now as I was saying Velpe, Fernandez, Stevens your with Bumble Bee and finally Powers your with me and Optimus. You good with that Prime?"

"Yes, now lets board the plane." Optimus responded "And when we arrive I would like a party to scout the area near the source of the spike."

"We got it, right boys?" Cassie Velpe volunteered.

"Yes ma'am!" Fernandez and Stevens responded as Bumble Bee nodded.

"Alright lets move out!" Lennox shouted as everyone boarded the plane, something told him this mission would be different than anything he'd been through before.

…..

"And _I_ say its a waste of time and energy!" Starscream shouted.

"And_ I_ am the Leader of the Decepticons, not you, you will do as your ordered!" Megatron exclaimed.

Just as Starscream was about to shout something again Thundercracker interrupted, "Screamer lets just get this over with, we _all_ know how you feel and we _all_ know how this will end."

"Fine." Starscream growled, "But this had better not take long, I have much more important things to be doing."

"Decepticons move out." Megatron ordered then transformed into the air and flew north east, towards the Amazonian rainforest.

…..

"Lets go boys, we don't know how long we have, Cobra could already be packing their bags." Duke said impatiently.

"Yea we get it big man, the jet ready?" Ripcord asked.

"And standing by, lets go!" Duke continued and left then everyone got up and followed him to the hanger.

"Hey there pretty lady."Ripcord smiled as he and Duke came into the hanger and spotted Scarlett.

"Hey there brainless wonder." Scarlett smirked

"Scarlett once we're all loaded take off, we need to get there ASAP. Cobra could already be gone." Duke said, ignoring Ripcord and Scarlett.

"Yes sir." she replied as they boarded the super advanced jet, "So we calling dibs on who gets who this time sir?"

"Hey if so I got the Doc, you know Mindbender!" Ripcord interjected from behind them.

"I'll take care of Zartan." Heavy Duty said as he caught up with the trio.

"And I have that bitch, the Baroness." Scarlett growled as they came into the small two seat cockpit."

"Cobra is mine." Duke said tonelessly.

"Hey where we sitting?" Ripcord inquired, as he folded his arms.

"_We_ are sitting in the back with the rest of the strike force." Heavy Duty said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the rear of the jet.

"But-hey! How come he sits up front!" Ripcord exclaimed as the cockpit door slid shut.

"Lets take off." Duke ordered sitting in the second seat in the cockpit.

"Yes sir, raising the ramp." And as the ramp was being raised she turned on a comm link and said, "Alright boys, sit down and buckle up! We're heading to the rodeo!"

Then they took off and headed south towards Cobra.

…..

"I have much more important tings to be doing! I should not be on watch duty!" Dr. Mindbender complained.

"You wont in a few seconds when I kill you, now shut up!" the Baroness threatened.

Just then Cobra came into the room and inquired, "It has been an hour, has their been anything worth mentioning?"

"Nope, just the regula- now wait a second. Zartan come look at this." the Baroness said confused.

Zartan came over and saw three main groups coming at them from three directions, North, West south west and east south east.

Cobra came over and leaned over the two and said, " They never send that many, somethings wrong. Looks like someone else caught that overload."

All of them were silent for a moment when Pyrosa strode in covered in grease.

"Its fixed, just a little wrench in the works is all." She smirked, "Whats with the silence, stunned by my splendor?"

"The 'Joes aren't the only ones who caught the overload, there is two other groups heading towards us. And its impossible to find who is who, or who is the weakest group to try to break through." Zartan informed.

"Oh.....well then I'll be back in a minute." She said then bolted out of the room and down several corridors.

"Prepare to leave, we might have been able to hold the 'Joes but not all of that." Cobra ordered as he gestured at the mass on the screen.

"Yes sir, we'll get everything prepared." the Baroness responded then she and Zartan got up and left. Dr. Mindbender went to follow but Cobra stopped him.

"You stay here I need to know the moment they arrive, though they will probably make themselves known." the he too left.

"Great!" he sighed flopping down into a chair, "They all go and I get stuck with scanner duty!"

"Where did everyone go?" a teen voice behind him asked.

Turning around in his spinning chair he replied, "They all went t- whoa!What is that?"

Pyrosa was in a black suit with red accents, had a small jet pack on her back and was holding a helmet under her arm.

"Shut that mouth boy, now what were you saying?" she demanded.

"Uh *erm*. Well they went to make preparations to leave." the Doc answered as he closed his maw.

She smirked, "Good boy, now go watch the screens." then ran off down the halls to find Cobra.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is there any place to land in the forest or we gonna have to land at an airport and drive the rest of the way?" Lennox inquired as they neared the Amazon.

"No sir looks like we gonna have to drive." Epps informed.

"Oh god that's gonna suck." Velpe shuttered.

"Why is that?" Stevens questioned.

"Des araignée....._spiders_ kid." Velpe said as she faked vomiting.

"Oh, well their just spiders." Snaps laughed at her, "Your not afraid of _little bitty_ spiders are you?"

"They ain't little bitty, they dinner plate sized and can kill you if they bite you. And that is a painful death." she growled, "So yes I am afraid of spiders."

Everyone was silent.

"When we land everyone goes with their partners, Velpe your group scouts ahead, I want to know what we're getting into." the Capt ordered.

And Velpe said, "Yes sir."

Over the comm they all heard the pilot say, "Two minutes to landing, buckle up everyone."

"Here we go." Lennox mumbled.

…..

"Megatron." Starscream said breaking the silence that endured since leaving the base, "It seems we weren't the only ones to detect that spike."

"What are you talking about Starscream?" Megatron demanded.

"Well I've detected two other groups heading generally to the same location as we." Starscream responded, "It is very likely that one is the Autobots but the other I cannot be sure."

"Intriguing." Megatron said quietly, "When we get close I want you to go in first to see what we are going to be fighting. Understood?"

"But Megatron wouldn't Skywarp be better suited for that kind of thing, with his ability to teleport?" Starscream suggested.

"I said _you_, no one else, am I understood?" Megatron growled.

"Yes, Megatron." the Decepticon air commander hissed.

…..

"O.K ladies and gentlemen, we're almost there so chute up." Duke said as he came out of the cockpit.

"Aw man that was one baad joke, 'chute up'? That is just a really bad joke." Ripcord groaned as he unbuckled and got his chute on.

"Like your face?" Scarlett smirked as she too got her chute on.

"That was uncalled for." Ripcord whined.

"That doesn't make it any less funny though." she laughed.

"Wait if your here then who is flying this bird?" he suddenly asked, freezing in what he was doing.

"The secondary pilot you dolt." Scarlett said as she finished with her chute.

"Enough jabbering, we've arrived. When you jump out you will be above the glass ceiling of the complex's generator room, once inside you will head to your individual targets, understood?" Duke informed.

"Yes sir." They all responded then the ramp began to drop as their speed decelerated.

Duke leading, they all jumped from the now hovering jet and came crashing through the glass roof.

…..

Pyrosa was looking for Cobra Commander when she heard glass shattering and knew that the fight had started. Immediately she headed for the generator room and when she got there the others, Zartan, the Baroness and Cobra were fighting the 'Joes.

Zartan was fighting the 'Joe called Heavy Duty, she had read his file in the Cobra archive. There were also the 'Joes called Scarlett and Duke fighting the Baroness and Cobra. Then the younger 'Joe called Ripcord ran up the small set of stairs and stopped when he noticed Pyrosa blocking the generator rooms only exit.

"Hey kid you wanna get outta my way?" he asked.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, you did not just call me,'kid'!" she growled, put her helmet on and grabbed the gun at her side

"Aw, damn man! You a kid! I can't shoot a kid!" Ripcord whined.

"Then I guess I hold all the cards then don't I?" she said with a cocky tone to her voice.

Then Pyrosa raised her personalized handgun and shot at him. He tried to evade the shot but it still caught his arm and he fell into a roll.

"Fine kid or not I'm-OW!FUCK THIS!" Ripcord exclaimed as she shot at him again and caught him in his leg.

Awwww, is the little boy crying," She taunted as he reached for his gun. "Ap pap pap, I don't think so." Pyrosa smirked as she kicked his gun away. "Now mommy's gotta go take care of some much more important things so toodleoo!" But as she started to walk away she stopped, turned around and said, "Actually, I'll do this." then came over and kicked him out cold.

"That's better." She grinned turning and saw one of her comrades, Cobra actually, getting beaten.

"Time to save his ass again." Pyrosa sighed as she started walking towards the two.

There were twelve generators in the room, the Baroness was fighting Scarlett by the forth one while Cobra was fighting Duke by the eleventh. Pyrosa walked right past the Baroness and Scarlett but just as she was passing the second row of generators she heard a jet engine overhead.


	4. Chapter 4

Madre santa de Dios means:Holy mother of God

Chapter 4

"Dammit I hate the jungle!" Velpe growled as Iornhide hit a dip in the ground.

"You ain't carrying a bunch of whiny passengers." Iornhide replied sarcastically.

"Oh yea sorry." She replied a little ashamed.

"S'ok." He grumbled "Its this fraggen moisture! Its rusting my circuits!"

"Hey mis amigos," Fernandez said, "Be silent for a moment, I think I hear something!"

They all froze and Iornhide stopped.

"Yea, Yea I hear it! Explosions!" Stevens Exclaimed.

"I have detected the location of the explosions, what do you want us to do commander?" Iornhide inquired.

"You contact Optimus then if he approves we carefully go in for a closer look." Velpe ordered.

A moment later Iornhide replied, "I have informed Prime of our situation and he has agreed to let us go on and determine the exact source of the explosion. He made it clear that we are not to engage whatever or whomever we find. I also told him our location, he and the others are on their way."

"Understood, lets move out." Velpe replied.

It only took about seven minutes to get to the source of the explosion.

"Madre santa de Dios." Fernandez whispered.

They were standing over an underground facility with a shattered glass roof. They looked down into the open chamber and saw twelve individual generators and amongst them there were battles going on.

"Hide, notify Prime NOW!" Velpe said in a hushed but stressed tone as they hid in the dense underbrush.

"Done. His orders are to remain here and do nothing until he arrives with the others." Iornhide relayed.

"So we just is supposed to watch?" Fernandez questioned.

"For now, yes." Velpe sighed. She didn't like this, she didn't like this at all.

…..

As Starscream continued on without his comrades or wing mates he mentally growled, 'He did this just to spite me the fragger did.'

Suddenly the sounds of battle refocused him, immediately he realized that the battle he was hearing was actually at the coordinates he was already heading.

'So it seems my senses were correct.' he thought smugly as he started flying silent and contacted Megatron.

"Megatron I have detected signs of battle, further orders?" he inquired.

"We are on our way, you are to continue to the site of the spike, understood?" Megatron ordered.

"Understood." Starscream responded then the communication ended.

He sped forward at an easy mach 4.93, or 3253.8 miles per hour, quickly reaching his desired location and slowing to get a better look.

He saw an underground facility with a shattered glass roof and many humans fighting one another.

'Interesting' he thought with a smirk, ', their day is about to get even worse.'

He swooped down and transformed, landing with an earthshaking effect and ripping up the concrete floor.

…..

Duke had Cobra on his knees just about to finish him and he felt intense earthquake like vibrations rumble through the floor witch made him fall on his ass and shout, "Damn!"

As he looked behind him towards the source of the sudden shake he saw a giant metallic mech, not uncommon when fighting Cobra.

"A new toy Cobra?" He exclaimed as they both got up.

"It's not mine..." Cobra trailed off as his eyes opened in shock. The details this mech had, the wonderful details! It had a jet-like cockpit on its chest and its color scheme was red blue and white, the American colors. The rest of its metallic bode was relatively square like its arms and legs but it had boosters and huge cannons mounted on its arms. The most magnificent thing was the majestic wings upon its back with red and blue stripes painted on them.

Suddenly the giant mech turned and looked at something....as Cobra squinted he saw what.

_'Pyrosa!'_ he thought surprised, _'Damn stupid girl!'_

"I'm sorry but I must make my leave." Cobra smirked as he ran off towards Pyrosa and this mysterious mech. He came up in between Pyrosa and the machine saying, "You picked the wrong party to crash!" as he grabbed a gun seemingly too small to harm the giant and pointed it at him.

"And what do you think you'll be doing with that fleshling, scratching my paint?" The mech laughed in his metallic voice as he crouched down.

"This!" Cobra shouted as he shot the mech in his eye, or optic since he was a mech.

"Slag!" The robot screamed in his screechy voice and fell over backwards grabbing at the wound.

"Get out of here you fool! We have a new enemy and I need you alive for a solution, get your ass in gear!" Cobra ordered and he kicked he in her butt.

"Ow dammit that hurt you dumb ass! I'm gone!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran towards the main entrance of the generator room.

Just then the huge mech recovered and sat up, fury burning in his one good optic.

Across the way Scarlett and the Baroness had also fallen when the giant had landed and were now trying to decide whether to fight the robot or each other.

"I don't know about you but I'm killing that thing before it kills me, its the bigger threat. Sorry girly." the Baroness winked a sarcastic wink at Scarlett and ran at the robot, guns a-blazing. Immediately the 'Bots attention was on her and as he got up he pointed one of his huge cannons at her.

"Oh life sucks."she groaned as it fired.

Just before the beam hit the Baroness out of nowhere a figure tackled her out of the way.

"Remember you owe me you dolt." Zartan growled as he got up, started running again as he pulled a gun from his belt.

"I'll admit you have talents humans, but you are nothing to the might of Starscream!" the mech roared as they all heard his cannons power up.

At that moment the ground rumbled and a nearby 'hill' seemed to be rising up.

As Cobra saw this he mentally laughed _'So she can use that brain of hers.' _

…..

_'If I can't fight with my hands I always have a big ass ship I can use.'_ Pyrosa thought with a laugh as she prepared the ships weapons. _'But what was that I saw, when I looked into his eyes, optics....er whatever. He seemed stunned by something.' _She pondered as she tightened her grip on a trigger.

"Fuck, I can't shoot 'him" she groaned as she turned on a comm, ", Hey big man I'm getting y'all aboard before you get yourselves killed." then she hit a button that activated a chip in all of Cobra's forces and teleported them aboard.

"I'm heading for the 'second', out." she finished as she powered up the ships warp drive.

Just then the enemy detection system or EDS went nuts, a mob of.....things were headed their way.

"This day couldn't get any worse." she said as she rolled her eyes, then she got an idea.

"Its Perrrfect." she smirked as she made the prep for her plan. As she typed away at the keyboard in front of he she said, "Connect the transducers to the adverntos, the recendercs to the network annnnnd......... there! Locked on!"

She pressed a button and a electromagnetic pulse shot from six of the twelve cannons mounted on the ship in an inescapable pattern towards the mech who had called himself Starscream. He tried to evade but of course, he could not escape the pattern she had come up with. He began to tumble backwards as his optics went offline but before he hit the ground she teleported him into one of the ships empty hangers and sealed the doors.

"That should hold him for awhile as I finish this....." she mumbled to herself as she typed in complicated commands and suddenly the entire ship vanished....and she began falling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No 'Hide contact Prime! You know he'll want to know this!" Velpe ordered hearing Iornhide growl as Starscream landed in the midst of the ongoing battle.

"Yes ma'am." He responded growlingly. A moment later he mumbled, "Prime will be here within the minute, I can't just sit here and watch Starscream!"

"We have to, orders." Velpe hissed, she didn't like this either.

Almost as soon as Starscream had landed something caught his optic, a kid in the middle of the chaos.

"Whoa! There be a kid down there!" Fernandez whispered as he pointed.

"Why the hell are you whispering dude, they're in the middle of a battle and can't hear you. Dumbass." Stevens laughed at him.

"Both of you look, who's that getting in between Starscream and the girl?" Velpe said as she squinted her eyes. Whoever it was had no sense of fashion, look at that ugly combo of bright blue and red cobra on the top of his helmet.

Anyway the man caught Starscream's attention and they saw the guy say something then pull out an odd looking gun. After a chuckle they heard Starscream say, "And what do you think you'll be doing with that fleshling, scratching my paint?" as he crouched down.

"That guys screwed." Stevens chuckled but at that moment the man said something and shot his gun directly at Screamers optic. It was a hit and it made Starscream fall backwards as he gripped at the damaged part.

"Ok oh my god, you have to admit that was funny." Stevens giggled.

Iornhide did give a little chuckle and smile then Velpe said, "Just like that giggle of yours?"

"Hey we ain't talkin 'bout me." He defended.

"Now we be though." Fernandez smiled.

"All of you focus, look the female is headed for the main entrance of the room." Iornhide stated.

And so it was true, she was running towards the double doors that the room had. The girl yanked them open and was gone. Then second Starscream had landed two other full grown women stopped fighting and stood for a few moments deciding what to do then one of them decided to attack Starscream. By this time He had recovered from the shot to the optic and was getting up to kill the man who had done the damage. The woman pulled out two guns and was shooting at him like mad but it was useless. He raised his arm cannon and shot at her and out of nowhere a man jumped at her tackling her to the ground and saving her life.

"That guy is good." Velpe said nodding towards the man.

Just then Starscream roared, "I'll admit you have talents humans, but you are nothing to the might of Starscream!"

"Cocky asshole ain't he?" Stevens said as the ground started to rumble. "What the hell is that?"

"Over there!Is that hill......rising?" Fernandez questioned as he pointed across the way. It was true, a small hill seemed to be rising into the air. Dirt was sliding off a metallic ship and suddenly most of the people on the ground just disappeared including the man who had shot Starscream.

"Whoa you see that, they just gone!" Stevens gasped as the ship in the sky turned and they could all hear the sounds of charging cannons.

"They're gonna fire at Starscream!" Velpe exclaimed.

"Annnd is that a bad thing?" Stevens inquired.

"It is for us because those cannons don't look like they were built to care when firing about collateral damage." Iornhide informed as he transformed.

"Lets get outta here!" Velpe shouted as they all piled in. They were too late. Luckily it was not a laser cannon but an electromagnetic cannon. Unluckily all of their electronics, radios included were useless.

"'Hide you still there?" Velpe asked as she patted his steering wheel. Nothing. Stevens and Fernandez however were stunned into silence. They were watching the huge ship just disappear into the air. The moment it was gone they spotted a figure falling from where it was. It was the girl, the one that had caught Starscream's attention.

_'Speaking of that annoying Decepticon where did he go?' _Velpe wondered, _'He must have flown away while we were getting into Iornhide.'_

Suddenly out of nowhere, literally he just appeared, Skywarp caught the girl in midair.

_'That poor girl is both lucky and ever so unlucky.' _Velpe mentally sighed.

…..

"Skywarp go catch that fleshling, it may be useful in locating Starscream and more importantly the humans who were able to capture him." Megatron ordered, he only saw the last part of the battle but was impressed by the humans ability's.

Skywarp was instantly there and caught her carefully as to not cause her harm by a sudden stop, it would make her stronger for the torture she would probably receive at Megatron's hands.

For a second she squirmed and growled, "Let go of.....oh shit never mind!" then she looked at the ground and was still save grabbing his hand as if he might drop her.

_'Finally a human with sense, they always say 'let go of me' but don't think of how high up they are.' _Skywarp mentally smirked as he gave her a slight squeeze, a reassurance that he was not going to drop her. He warped them both back over to Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons.

"Good job Skywarp, give her to me." Megatron ordered as he held out an open hand.

Before Skywarp could give her to him a shot from below hit him in the back and he dropped the human girl. Thundercracker, Skywarp's triplet brother, transformed into an F-15 then swooped down and caught her in his cockpit with one fluid movement.

Even with her being inside him she was breathing heavily with fear so he said, "Unlike my unreliable comrade I will not drop you human." And strapped her down with his five point seat belt.

"Not to sound ungrateful but he probably thought that too, and my name is Pyrosa robot." She responded a slight hiss in her voice.

"My designation is Thundercracker." He responded.

As this was going on Megatron had shot back at the perpetrator, Sideswipe who was with Optimus and the useless mech Bumble Bee.

Seeing the human Optimus said, "Give us the human child Megatron, this is between you and me."

"No Prime I don't think I will give the child to you." Megatron chuckled, "Decepticons, a strategic retreat."

The Decepticons flew off and the Autobots knew they had no hope in catching them with the dense jungle all around so the remained to see if hey could help the humans who were in the facility below.

…..

As Cobra was running towards the mechanical being Duke noticed Ripcord lying on the floor at the base of some stairs.

"Ripcord!" Duke screamed as he ran for him.

He fell to his knees beside his friend and saw the gunshots Ripcord had received along with a nasty wound on his face in the shape of a boot heel.

"Oh my god pal. What did they do to you?" he whispered as Scarlett came up behind him and asked, "Is he alive?" but Duke's reply was drowned out by the firing of the giant robots huge cannons. They both looked in time to see Zartan save the Baroness, neither of them noticed a teen girl slip past them and into the structure behind.

"God, he's not breathing here help me here. Take of his chest plate and start CPR." Scarlett ordered as she did mouth to mouth on Ripcord.

As she pulled away Ripcord mumbled, "Oh baby I wish you'd do that more often...."

"What the hell-you were fine!" she freaked and jumped up.

"No.....but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself though...." he chuckled then cringed, "Damn that kid did a good job on me."

"Who?" Duke asked whoever it was, was probably good and would need to be disposed of.

"Some teen girl, I got no clue what her name was though what an attitude. That girl s'a bitch." he groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Hey careful! Your lucky she only caught your extremity's!" Scarlett reminded him as both her and Duke helped their comrade sit up.

"I don't think it was luck, she didn't seem that good a shot. Actually it wouldn't surprise me if by moving I caused my injures." Ripcord laughed.

"Not the kick to the face you didn't." Duke hissed, he was pissed. It wasn't bad enough that she shot him but she had to kick him while he was down, literally and figuratively.

At that moment they noticed two things, one the ground was rumbling and two Cobra and all of his forces were gone. Then they saw a nearby hill rising up into the sky and as the dirt atop slid away what it really was, was reviled. A huge ship floating in the sky.

"Whoa....." Ripcord breathed.

Suddenly the huge robot on the ground jumped into the air and charged the ship and it looked like it was meaning to take out the ship in one shot. The ship shot at the machine but not with regular rounds or even lasers, as the shots hit the mech it just seemed to deactivate and began falling. Before it got far it just vanished and a moment later so did the ship in the sky.

As all of them looked where the ship was they noticed a figure falling. It was, by the looks of it, a teen girl.

"That's.....that's her the girl who shot me!" Ripcord said as he pointed at her, "Whoa look another one of those creatures, it just appeared!"

A purple one of those beings had just appeared, caught her and popped back to the others with her in its hand. As it was about to hand her to what seemed to be the leader a shot came from the surface of the facility. It was a red white, and blue truck looking robot was the perpetrator.

After shooting he called out to the leader of the flying ones, "Give us the human child Megatron, this is between you and me."

The Megatron mech responded, ""No Prime I don't think I will give the child to you. Decepticons, a strategic retreat." and then the self proclaimed Decepticons left with the girl.

They then put their attention on the being who were now jumping down into the facility. The truck one and there was one that looked like a bumble bee, another that was silver and the last one stumbled over the edge and landed on his back. The others went to help him as some men also came from the surface by rope. Once on the ground they started walking towards the trio, hands in non-offensive posture.

"I'll go see who the hell they are and what they want." Duke said to the two then got up and walked towards the approaching men.

"What you want?" He called and a man in the front responded, "I'm Capt. Lennox of the United States of America, May I approach so we can speak more easily?"

"I'll come there." Duke replied, "I'm called Duke, who the hell are they?" as he pointed at the mechs.

By now they were standing face t face and were not hollering across the oversize room.

"They are called Transformers, this faction is called the Autobots. They're here to help keep humanity safe. Big red is Optimus Prime, black and yellow is Bumble Bee, silver is Sideswipe and the black woosy one is Iornhide." Lennox informed, "Do you have any injured, I'm sure we can help you."

"Yea this way." Duke replied cautiously and led the Capt and one of his men with a medical kit to Scarlett and Ripcord.

"Ohh man you got shot up good eh? What dumbass dude did this? Oh and by the way I'm Snaps." the medic said to Ripcord as he began to work on him

"I'm Ripcord and-Ow! It was some teenage girl." Ripcord mumbled as Snaps got a bullet out of his arm.

"ohh them is nasty lil things ain't they," Snaps said as he studied the projectile he had removed. It had backwards spikes sicking out of it. "Oh wait a minuet....you got...trashed.....by a....." Snaps trailed off then burst into laughter.

"Hey it's not funny!" Ripcord exclaimed.

"Well it looks like they're getting along," Duke smiled, "so you guys are pretty good."

"You ain't half bad yourselves." Lennox complemented as Sideswipe came over.

"Hey y'all waz been going, any shizang I been missin?" Sides said in his usual tone.

"Sideswipe am I right?" Duke asked him.

"The one and only." Sideswipe responded with a smirk, "Is that a beautiful lady I spy?" And he was gone off to hit on Scarlett.

"Yea, he's harmless but the ladies have to look out for him, for the longest time he wouldn't give up on my lieutenant Velpe." the captain said a little embarrassed as he pointed Velpe out.

"Then I think Ripcord and him will get along just fine." Duke smirked, "As I was saying you ain't half bad and I'd love fight along side you sometime."

"If Prime can pass it I agree." Lennox smiled, "The dammed government might not let you guys near them."

"Oh I think they'll allow it, after all I do have the Presidents ear." Duke smirked, working together Cobra didn't stand a chance against them and Lennox was thinking similar thoughts about the Decepticons.

…..

"So she teleported us all aboard including the robot but for got to turn her own locator beacon on so that she too would be teleported along with the ship, agh this day could not get any worse!" Cobra groaned.

"But she was not killed, according to sensors she fell out of the ship when it left her behind but she didn't hit the ground and die, something stopped her fall prematurely." the Baroness added to her original report.

"Hmm, the scanners did pick up more of the mechs kind before we warped, maybe it was one of them. But why?" Cobra mumbled to himself as he headed to the third hanger's observation and control chambers, that was where Pyrosa had teleported the mechanical being after putting up a deflection shield so he could not escape.

He came into the control room and looked out a window to see the mech who had called himself Starscream awake but groggy. Pressing a comm Cobra taunted, "So 'we are nothing to the might of Starscream' huh, looks to me that your the one who is nothing."

"Just leave me alone to my misery." Starscream growled, turning away from the wall on which the control room was located.

"I'd love to just kill you but I require you assistance, some of your kind have taken one of my own, one who is quite valuable to me." Cobra hissed.

"I care not for human emotional bonds, she can rot in the pit for all I care." Starscream grumbled.

"This is no human emotional connection thing, it is a thing of use."Cobra responded.

"I saw the human of which you speak but how can she be of use to you, she is weak and small even for a human." Starscream countered as he turned, walked over to the viewing window and held his face close to the glass to look at his captor.

_'Strong and intelligent, good at least I wasn't captured by a weakling.' _He thought to himself.

"She had certain quality's that I will require in the near future. Now I have two questions for you. One why would they take her and two where would they take her?" Cobra commander questioned.

"I don't really know why he would take a seemingly useless human but I do know where he would take her, to our secondary base. He wouldn't want her to know the location of our home base and no I will not be giving you the location of either." Starscream replied stubbornly as he pulled away from the window.

"Oh but don't you want to know how a seemingly weak human female was able to capture you?" The commander prodded.

This made Starscream freeze, turn and inquire, "It was not yourself who captured me?"

Smirking Cobra responded, "No it was that girl, though I'm not sure why she didn't just kill you, which she could have."

"Fine I'll help you, but I cannot give you a location but I can turn on a locator beacon if you turn off the secondary shield which is disrupting my broadcast. It will only be detectable by Decepticons, my comrades." Starscream after pausing, if Megatron had taken the girl for what he thought then he would jump on the signal like a Scrap to junk metal, or as humans say wolves on a carcass.

A second later the signal barrier was dropped but all signals being sent from him were being monitored.

"The message is being broadcast, it may take awhile for them to respond so get comfortable." Starscream sighed as he sat down and leaned on the wall opposite of the viewing window and went on recharge.

_'Intriguing, this Megatron might make a good ally against the 'Joes.'_ He thought to himself as he stared at the unconscious Starscream in front of him, _'Yes, very intriguing.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"At the request of first Sargent Hauser the N.E.S.T team and the G. will be coordinating to eliminate both the Decepticons and the forces of Cobra." General Hawk informed the crew.

"Man we gonna have ta widen the doors a lil bit ain't we?" Ripcord said as he came into the control room on his crutches, "Doc says I'll be back in action in about 13 months from now but Doc 'bot says he could get me out way faster, with your permission sir."

"If its safe then go ahead, and what is his name?" Duke said to his friend.

"Oh yea he does it all the time for the N.E.S.T crew and his name is Ratchet." Ripcord assured.

Suddenly they heard an engine roar from the hall.

"Hey my brother from another planet, how's it goin'?" Ripcord said as he and Duke came out into the hall, "I didn't think you'd fit in these halls."

"Well its a tight fit but I'm a driving pro so ain't no problem for me!" Sideswipe smirked as he opened his passenger side door, there was just enough room, "Comon and I'll take you for a joy ride!"

"Hey just not to jaurry I'm still injured ya know!" Ripcord said as he sat in the front passenger seat of the Stingray and put his crutches in the back. The door slammed shut and they were gone.

"Kids these days." Heavy Duty said as he passed Duke and entered the command center.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted," General Hawk continued, "Optimus Prime has made a suggestion and I agree. He thinks you should all be paired for safety and to maximize efficiency. You will also be paired with a N.E.S.T operative."

As he said it on the main screen popped up and showed who would be paired with who.

Ripcord would be paired with Sideswipe and Snaps, Scarlett with Sunstreaker and Velpe, Heavy Duty with Iornhide and Epps. Finally Duke at the end of the list was paired with Optimus and Captain Lennox.

"Nice, at least I'm not paired with Sideswipe." Scarlett said as she came in and sat down in a chair.

"I've heard they're twins, and not just in looks, personality too." Duke warned her.

"Wonderful." She mumbled.

"We are going to be moving to their base, ours will be used as a secondary so pack up." Hawk ordered then left to do the same.

…..

"Tell me human where did your ship go?" Megatron questioned the human child in his hand.

"Why do you want to know?" she inquired back at him.

"That is none of your-"Megatron began but the girl interrupted him.

"Of my concern?_pft _don't start that shit with me, it is my concern because it is MY ship. And I do have a name you brainless moron!"

All the mechs either cringed or chuckled at her boldness, Megatron on the other hand found it amusing.

"Fine," Megatron said calmly, toying with her, "I want to speak to your leader, possibly an alliance."

"Really? How intriguing, then I do believe I could help you locate them and not get shot down once you've reached the location.....though no promises." She smirked, "And my name is Pyrosa, or my more popular nickname Lady Chaos."

"And one can only imaging how you received that title." Megatron grinned, yes he definitely liked this human.

"Oh just a scheme here, a manipulation there and all that wonderful stuff. I also just have a habit of getting men to like me." Pyrosa smirked, "So you wanna try, and I stress the 'try', to defeat me with words or do you want to find my leader? The Cobra Commander?"

"Then lets get started, fleshlin-" Megatron began again but yet again Pyrosa interrupted.

"I _have_ a name and unless you don't want my help you _will_ call me by it, are we _understood_?" She growled boldly, grinding her teeth.

"Perfectly, _Pyrosa._" he smirked as Thundercracker mentally sighed, _' Megatron really shouldn't play with this human. Something about her seems....dangerous.'_

"I'll give you the location if I get to see this places _full_ schematic, and for more than three seconds. Don't try to trick me. You. Will. Fail." Pyrosa hissed.

"It's a deal then." Megatron said as he brought up the schematic, "Study it all you like."

After four seconds she had it memorized and said, " The coordinates are 0 degrees by 90 degrees south, or more commonly known as the exact south pole."

"Intriguing, we head for the location immediately." Megatron ordered, "Thundercracker you are responsible for her safety, I want her alive when we get there. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord." Thundercracker responded then everyone prepared to leave and he went to the control console Megatron had left her on.

"Come." He said as he held out his hand for her to get on. She complied and as he carried her out of the room she grabbed an clawed finger then asked, "Do you have a nickname? Thundercracker is a bit long."

"Yes I do. Only my wing mates may call me by it." Thundercracker grumbled, "May I ask you who captured my wing mate, Starscream, so that I may track them down and kill them?"

"I did, it was either that or kill him and I....had questions I wanted to inquire as well as other motives that would not have been dangerous to him." Pyrosa replied tentatively.

Immediately he stopped and looked down at her then said, "It was you? I need to know why you did not kill him."

"Well he didn't kill me when he got the chance, actually he stared. That was what I wanted to ask him about." She said calmly, "It was our leader who shot him to, so he thought, 'save me'."

"Then it is him I will-" He began as he started to walk again but Pyrosa growled, "No you wont, he would kill you. No offense he would down you so fast you wouldn't have even started to move."

"How do you know this?" Thundercracker questioned, a little amused that she thought he couldn't kill a single human.

"Lets just say I have talents besides being a complete genius." She smirked, "So are we gonna get going or what?"

"One more question, why did you fall from your ship?" he inquired.

"Oh god anything but that! I was such an idiot!" she cringed as she sat in his palm and began curses to herself. After she was done she explained about a chip all Cobras had imbedded in themselves to be able to teleport directly to the ship....and how she forgot to turn her own on.

"Your kidding. You captured Starscream, which no one else has ever done, but you forgot to turn your own transmitter on!" He laughed, "You know I may just enjoy your company."

"Thanks, and if you get one more question so do I. What is your nickname? And if I may what is Starscream's, though I can probably guess." Pyrosa asked.

After pausing Thundercracker smirked,"Mine is TC. Starscream's is Screamer, for good reason and since you've been around him I don't think I'll need to elaborate. And that's two questions though I'll keep one for later." as we came into a hanger.

He placed me on the floor and transformed then waited for me to get in.

"Uh hey there tall, blue and quiet I ain't tall enough to get in." I reminded him but he didn't move.

_'He's testing me.'_ she thought and so she looked around to find something to help her to get in, then she remembered the synthetic suit she was wearing. It has anti gravity property's. She pressed a button on the suit and suddenly she was floating she used the tiny stabilizers in her gloves to angle herself above TC's open cockpit and then turned off the anti gravity effects, dropping her. She landed carefully in his cockpit and it sealed shut behind her as the seat belt slithered out and secured her down. The doors to the launch area became very busy very fast, bots running around preparing themselves for launch. Then Megatron arrived.

He came over to us and Thundercracker opened his cockpit.

"You are going to have to prove yourself to be allowed to fly with the Decepticons, you will be against Skywarp in a dogfight, you win you can fly with us, you lose and well...let's just say it wont be pleasant."

"Bring it on you bag of bolts." she smirked as she put on her helmet, she could handle any of those dolts.

"Fine I will, Dreadwing, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet will be joining him then." Megatron smirked, this would be interesting.

"Even better." She continued her brave charade, though inside she felt a bit fearful.

_'I've got this!'_ she thought to herself, trying to feel confidant, "Lets get started already!"

"You have one human minuet to prepare and get in the air." Megatron informed as Thundercracker closed his cockpit.

"'It's been nice knowing ya' as humans say." he gulped.

"You don't have confidence in me, **pft** I expected as much." She said as she sipped out of the seat as he began to take off and she began tinkering with his circuitry.

"What the slag are you doing to me?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh just shut up, take off and let me go to work. I have to do this fast." she grumbled.

Immediately Thundercracker contacted Megatron and silently told him, _**'Sir she's tinkering with my circuitry, she allowed?'**_

_**'Allow her, there are no rules or regulations'**_Megatron responded, yes this would be good.

"Tattletale." Pyrosa muttered as she continued working.

"You heard that?" TC inquired as he straightened and cruised.

"I read it, I have any and all communications being monitored, and how much time do we have till it starts?" She questioned

"Ten seconds." He said definitely.

"Nice" she mumbled as she spotted two unconnected wires, "There they are..." she said as she tried to reach them. Then ten seconds was up.

"He he he he ha ha ha, let's get started eh Dreadwing!" Ramjet laughed as he and Dreadwing came out of the clouds below then headed straight for Thundercracker.

Dreadwing turned and headed straight behind TC saying, "Yes Ramjet, lets get started."

"Hey unless you want to be vaporized I suggest you get up here and get flying." Thundercracker suggested.

"Be partition, 'wait until the time is right', that's my motto." Pyrosa said as she grabbed the two wires and held them just apart.

Outside Ramjet was headed straight for them and Dreadwing was emitting emotional screw ups to her and Thundercracker as he released a missile.

Pyrosa got up and glanced at the radar, it would be six seconds until it was time so she crouched down and counted to five then connected the wires.

Now naturally Thundercracker has the ability to confuse the enemy with sonic waves but she had modified the so it was on such a frequency that Ramjet and Dreadwing would be physically affected. And physically affected they were, as well as every other creature within a hundred miles.

Ramjet and Dreadwing were thrown like rag dolls and disoriented beyond belief and after the missile hitting them both they were out of it.

"WHAT THE SLAG DID YOU DO TO ME?!?" Thundercracker shouted so loud that every Decepticon heard.

"Just a little upgrade, though I didn't think it would be that potent." she said calmly, "As well as some other things." as she sat up in the seat and buckled up.

"That won't stop us will it Dirge?" Thrust smirked and came at us with Dirge at full speed.

"No it won't." Dirge growled as he tried to put fear into Pyrosa with the sound of his approach, all it did was warn her.

"Come and get it you slag!" she shouted as she fired missiles while dodging theirs.

"You ain't a bad pilot." TC complemented as they passed in between Dirge and Thrust.

"Flying is my life, it is what I live for. And you ain't seen nothing yet." she responded as she turned him on a dime.

She couldn't see them, but that didn't mean she couldn't hear them.

_**'Dirge you take her left flank I'll get her right.'**_ Thrust ordered.

Out of nowhere they came at her, Dirge from the left, Thrust from the right.

"I don't think so!" she giggled as she warped Thundercracker to the right one hundred fifty meters and the dynamic duo shot each other down and crashed together.

"Noooo!" Thrust screamed as he fell to the ground below.

"How did you do that?" Thundercracker said stunned.

"My suit has that ability, I hooked you into it." she said casually.

"You are the brightest organic I have ever seen." TC said still stunned.

"Why thank you, now where is that bastard Skywarp, guessing by his name he can warp. Am I right? Of course I am." she mumbled to herself as she pressed certain buttons.

"What the slag are you doing now? Those are preps for....opening the cockpit you can't do that you'll die and more importantly you'll rip my canopy off!" TC exclaimed.

"Not if this works, and my suit can provide me with air." she said and she continued her work, "There all done now I do this!" Then she turned the joystick so violently that the entire jet was moving back wards, she opened the cockpit and jumped out.

His cockpit slammed shut and he boosted forward just as she programmed.

While he was flying off she activated her jet pack and all four stabilizers on her hands and feet. Also as she planned that was when Skywarp decided to show himself.

"What a fool to ditch her only advantage!" He laughed as he aimed at her and thrust forward. And as she programmed Thundercracker slammed into Skywarp just before he hit her.

"No I just didn't wanna be inside Thundercracker when he rammed you, just in case it didn't go well, and I needed you to revile yourself." she smirked as she crossed her arms and looked at the falling mech, "And I didn't cheat because it wasn't his choice, _I_ programmed an unavoidable subroutine." Then she looked at her power levels, too low to reach the ground too low to teleport.

_'Damn, now when's that last subroutine gonna kick in?'_ she thought anxiously, then she ran out of power.

Below her in the clouds Thundercracker hovered with his cockpit open and she slammed down in it.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as he closed his cockpit and headed for the ground.

"You think that hurt, try getting forced to crash into someone!" He growled.

"Hey I'm sorry bud, I really am, you are so unlike everyone else...it's hard to explain. The easiest way to say it although it's not completely accurate is that your...kind." she apologized.

"S'ok." he mumbled as they landed, "Never tell anyone I said that."

"Never ever." she smiled as they came to a stop and TC opened his cockpit then she got out.

"So am I good enough for ya Megatron?" she smirked up at him as she took off her helmet and placed her hands on her hips.

"If you can do that with one of the others." Megatron smirked back.

"Easily, with Dirge I enhance his ability to make people fearful so much I'd make you spill your fluids in fear. With Ramjet I'd either toughen the metal he's made of or speed up his self repair. For Skywarp I'd make him able to warp objects into people or out of them." she responded, giving examples.

"Hmm, intriguing. And all of the Cobra main force had ability's like yours?" He inquired.

"Shape shifting, assassin, seductress, command and intelligence. All of those things are just a sample of the talents our command force has." she smirked

"Then I have made up my mind, I will request an alliance with your commander." Megatron grinned evilly, this could be very profitable indeed.

"Sir" Skywarp said stepping forward, ", I was injured in the fight will you allow her to repair me on our journey to the location?"

"Fine." Megatron replied, "Decepticons we leave now!"

All the Decepticons jumped into the air Skywarp grabbed Pyrosa and threw her into the air then as she was falling he transformed and caught her. Then warped behind and to the right of Megatron, Starscream's usual spot in the formation.

"Will you upgrade me?" Skywarp asked her.

"I won't upgrade you to do what I said but I will enhance you current ability." She responded after a moment, "I'll make it so you can teleport farther, ok?"

"Alright....." he mumbled like a little child as she slipped out of the seat, opened a panel and began tinkering.

"Hey that...that tickles!" he laughed as she started messing with his wires.

"Just hold still, don't jar me around or you might lose you ability altogether." Pyrosa warned.

"Alright alright, just hurry!" Skywarp giggled, shaking the whole cockpit and making her hit her head.

"Ow, dammit I'll make it hurt if that will make you sit still!" she growled as she rubbed her head.

"Ok, Ok I'll try harder." he laughed as she touched more wires.

_'Laugh at this.'_ she thought as she cut a wire to reattach it somewhere else.

"OWWWW!" he exclaimed, his whole body shaking violently sending her flying around the small cockpit.

"It hurt me a lot more than you, you dolt! I feel like I have a broken rib or two!" she growled as she sat up in his seat grabbing at her head. She pulled her hand away to find blood.

"Oh damn, I know this is such a stupid question but do you have any human medical supplies?" she questioned with a sigh.

"No I don't, but we'll be there in about ten minutes, fewer if I can get Megatron to allow me to warp." Skywarp said as he contacted Megatron and repeated his query.

"Yesss!" Skywarp said, sounding just like a kid.

"I'm guessing ole Megs agreed?" Pyrosa smirked.

"'Megs'...oh yea he did, he also told me he detected Starscream's locator beacon at the same location as you specified." Skywarp said as he powered up for a warp and then he, and Pyrosa, were gone.

…..

"Hello General Hawk, 'Joe team, your quarters have been prepared and your things moved in." Optimus Prime said as the team stepped off the plane and onto the landing strip.

"Thank you Optimus, I'm sure our working together will aid both our causes." the general smiled up at him, "I just hope our enemy's don't get the same idea."

"As do I General, as do I." Prime agreed, "So where is your team member Ripcord?"

"He'll be here any minuet, Sideswipe wanted a race and Ripcord was all to eager to go with him." Duke said as they heard screeching tires and saw Sideswipe come around the corner of a nearby building.

"Hey you finally get here huh? We were here forever ago!" Sideswipe laughed as Ripcord got out with his crutches.

"How was the flight darling?" Ripcord smirked, "Ready to fork over that kiss you promised me?"

"I'll need to see proof, as far as I'm concerned I got here first." she growled, she was extremely unhappy.

"Later" Hawk said, ", First lets get settled." as they all walked inside, this alliance would be interesting.

…..

"Ma'am we got a single bogie, an F-15 coming up on radar." a cobra soldier reported.

"Let me see." the Baroness demanded pushing past him and activating a camera outside' _'Definitely not military'_ she thought as she regarded the purple and black pattern on the outside of the jet. "Inform Cobra, it's his problem." she ordered then left the control room.

"Sir you'll want to come up here, we've got a visitor." the soldier said after activating the comm in his helmet.

"*sigh* I'll be there momentarily, out." Cobra growled then left hanger 3's control room and headed for the main control center.

Once he got there he questioned, "What was so important that you require myself?" as he leaned over the soldier's shoulder.

"Well sir it-" the man began to explain but Cobra interrupted him.

"You got me up here for ONE F-15!?!" the commander exclaimed.

"The baroness thought you should take a look, it is not a normal jet." he said as he brought up the cameras view.

"Hmm, indeed that is no normal jet." Cobra absentmindedly agreed. _'Its paint job reminds me of the other one, Starscream, just a different pallet.' _Cobra thought then out of nowhere the jet started twisting and turning then did Pyrosa's signature move, heading straight down while looking to be spinning out of control.

"Send the aircraft landing specifications for hanger six and add this specific message, 'Cobra's snakes are nothing to Pyrosa's flame'." Cobra commanded, "No mistakes, I'll be in hanger six, send a mech and two battalions."

"Yes sir, right away." the soldier responded then as his leader left he sent the message, ordered the battalions and mech then he received a response to his sent message from the jet.

"Sir I don't know if this was supposed to happen but they replied with, 'As it should be, always the better she is'." the man reported to Cobra via the comm.

"Perfect, they are on their way?" Cobra questioned.

"Yes sir they should be there any second."

"Good, that's all, out." Cobra replied then ended the communication as he entered the hanger to see Dr. Mindbender, Zartan and the Baroness waiting for him along with his ordered troops.

"We all over heard." the Dr. explained.

"Hmm." Cobra commander grunted in response. As they all heard the hanger doors open and an F-15 hovering outside.

"Well that's new, I didn't know they could do that." Mindbender commented as the jet slowly hovered in and landed under the watchful eyes of Cobras force.

The cockpit opened slowly and inside was a voice they ALL recognized.

"I told you not to do that, it hurt like hell you dumbass!" Pyrosa shrieked seemingly at the jet.

"Are you ok kid?" the Baroness inquired at the seemingly insane girl.

"And you! How many times have I told you NOT to call me a kid!?!" Pyrosa exclaimed at the woman as she got out of the cockpit and carefully jumped to the ground, collapsing into a heap when she did.

"Oh Primus!" the jet grumbled as his parts slid apart and he transformer into a bipedal being, "Megatron will scrap me!"

Cobra and the Baroness had immediately jumped forward but seeing the bot distracted them momentarily.

"Excuse me, 13 year old girl dieing here!" Pyrosa groaned and lifted her head only to drop it back down.

"I'll fix her up." Dr. Mindbender sighed as he stepped forward but Pyrosa protested.

"Uh uh, last time you 'fixed' me I almost became as screwed up as you, I'll stick with Zartan's hack job." she choked out the lapsed into unconsciousness.

"I got her." Zartan mumbled as he kneeled down next to her and checked her body to see what kind of wounds she had.

"A broken rib and fractured wrist, fixable but painful." Zartan informed.

"Good, now you" Cobra said addressing the robot, "What are you called and what the hell did you do to her?"

"I am called Skywarp and that," he said pointing to Pyrosa, "was an accident."

"Oh really?" the commander said doubtingly.

"Yes it was, though I think I'd rather she tell you what happened." Skywarp said looking a little embarrassed, "Where is Starscream?"

"Why do want to know?" Cobra demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"He's my wing mate and brother." Skywarp replied honestly.

"You'll have to exit the ship and go to the other side, I could have an escort if you wish." Cobra offered.

"Naw, if you'll be going there I can locate it by locating you." Skywarp responded as they reopened the hanger doors.

Then Cobra turned and as he left he saw his Cobra soldiers carrying Pyrosa to the infirmary on a stretcher as he heard the mech behind him transform and flew out the open hanger door.

It didn't take Cobra longer then thirty seconds to reach the other side of the ship and he punched in the door codes for hanger 3 entry. The door slid open and Starscream was leaning on an opposing wall and as Cobra walked in it seemed as if the being didn't even notice.

Suddenly Skywarp just appeared in the hanger in front of the red, white and blue jet.

"How did you do that?" Cobra commander demanded.

"You didn't suspect when he told you his name?" Starscream questioned him coldly.

"Comon Screamer don't be a slagger today, anyway Megs wants an alliance with him." Skywarp informed him.

"What!" both Cobra and he shouted at the same time.

"Yes, Megaton said he was impressed with their ability to take you. You should take that as a complement." Warp smirked.

"He sounds pleasant." Cobra said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "When will he be here?"

"Any minuet." Skywarp responded, "So Starscream did you have an escape plan or were you gonna wait for a rescue?"

"Actually I had a plan, I would have used by tomorrow." Starscream said as he raised his head higher, "Am I now allowed into the sky's or am I to remain you prisoner?"

"Go, though right now I don't think you'll have any air time. This Megatron has arrived." Cobra replied after pausing a moment, "We've sent instructions for him to me me and my commanders here."

Starscream just remained silent for a second then said, "Not all of the Decepticons he will bring will fit in this hanger, so do not be alarmed if most start either landing on any flat surface of the ship or start flying around it." Starscream warned.

"Understood." Cobra responded as his commanders entered, Pyrosa included, as the hanger door opened.

"I thought you were not going to be able to be here because of your injury's." the commander stated.

"You couldn't keep me in no damn bed if you tied me down." she growled from the pain.

"Hmm, you choice." he muttered as they could start to hear the sounds of engines.

Megatron suddenly came into view with Soundwave and Thundercracker by his side and landed with a thud on the hanger floor.

For a moment Cobra and Megatron just stared at one another until Pyrosa said, "Megatron, this is my....leader Cobra commander." and pointed at Cobra, "And that is the Baroness, Zartan and Dr. Mindbender. They are out brightest, smartest and most deceptive of our entire force."

"These are Soundwave and Thundercracker, you have already been introduced to my Skywarp and my second in command Starscream I presume?" Megatron responded.

"I knew their names but not that he" Cobra said gesturing at Starscream, ", was your second in command."

"My underlings have informed you of my intentions?" Megatron questioned, changing the subject.

"They have." Cobra replied.

"Then would you like to ally yourself with my forces, the Decepticons?" Megatron continued.

"The real question is what do we call this alliance?" Cobra smirked.

"Indeed though I do think we should discuss the details of this in a more private setting." Megatron suggested, he liked this human more than the female.

"Of course." Cobra agreed as a hatch opened between the hanger they were in to the one next door and he and Megatron went into the other hanger, leaving us alone.

"Decepticons huh, well I'm not particularly impressed." the Baroness commented crossing her arms and looking snobby.

"Well" Pyrosa said like she was going to agree with her seeing all the mechs glow with anger, ",I will have to....disagree!" she smirked as she said 'disagree Pyrosa kicked the Baroness's feet out from under her.

That made Skywarp laugh as well as making Thundercracker and Starscream chuckle. Seeing no reaction from Soundwave Pyrosa asked, "Oh comon that's funny!"

But he just responded with, "Humor; Illogical."

"Party stud." she mumbled as the Baroness got up saying, "Oh that is it!You are DEAD!! I am going to KILL you!" then began chasing Pyrosa who ran over to some oil drums, tipped them making the Baroness slip and fall on the slippery liquid.

"If you're ever smart enough to outsmart me you might!" Pyrosa laughed.

The Baroness just stood up steaming with anger and stormed out covered in oil.

"Well I don't have to out smart you, I can sneak up on you instead." Zartan said as he gently held a blade to her throught.

"Actually you chose the wrong me!" Pyrosa laughed from across the room, "I used a solid hologram to tip the drums in case it didn't work."

"Hmm." was all Zartan said as he lowered his blade but suddenly the 'hologram' turned and held a gun to his gut.

"Actually that was the hologram, I haven't perfected the solid hologram." Pyrosa chuckled, "So I guess I win."

"I think I really like this one!" Skywarp laughed.

"Why thank you Warpster." she said bowing then she walked over to the wall where Cobra and Megatron went to the other hanger.

Pyrosa opened up a comm on the wall and started doing complex things to the wiring.

"Are you...doing what I think?" Starscream said after pausing.

"What are you thinking, I'm no mind reader." She questioned, a smirk in her voice.

"Are you opening up a single way link to the next room?" Starscream asked.

"And if I am?" she smiled deviously.

"Then I'd say Megatron wouldn't like that." He smiled, knowing the game she was playing.

"And I'd say that I don't care." she grinned almost done her work when the door creaked open and she quickly closed the comm then leaned on the wall inconspicuously.

"We have decided to pair up our main commanders to show our mutual trust of each other." Cobra began, "I am partnered with Megatron of course, the Baroness-wait where is she...and what happened in here?" he questioned seeing the oil drums.

"Oh just a little argument, she had to clean up though, she got a little....oily." Pyrosa smirked.

"Anyway the Baroness will be partnered with Skywarp, Zartan with Thundercracker, Dr. Mindbender with Soundwave and Pyrosa with Starscream." Cobra continued.

"You have my pity Skywarp, and believe me, you'll need it." Pyrosa laughed.

"You know what I could say the same thing to you about Starscream." he smirked back.

"We will have to chose or create a main base so we may coordinate in our efforts." Megatron stated ignoring the comments. Though he did agree with Skywarp, she would require quite a bit of patience to handle Starscream.

"I think a remote location like the Himalayas or something of that sort would be perfect." Cobra suggested.

"I think this location is perfect, it is not easily assessable as well as not being a location well as monitored as the rest of the world." Megatron responded.

"He's right, nobody really cares about the big ice cube at the south pole." Pyrosa agreed, "But we may have issues getting materials down here."

"I think we can aid you with the materials and construction, how long does it take you to finish a base?" Megatron inquired.

"About three months for a fully done base, details and all. And yourselves?" Dr. Mindbender questioned.

"Three days at the most." Starscream responded proudly.

"Quite an achievement." the Dr. said, impressed.

"We'll have to corroborate to get what you need and what we need." Megatron stated , "I think we can leave that to Soundwave and Dr. Mindbender."

"I agree."Cobra agreed, "I think myself and Megatron will now go and teach one another our specialized tactics."

"Indeed, I think it would be a good idea for you to get to know each other, it might help in battle one day." Megatron said, hinting at the possibility of a betrayal.

"Of course _Lord_ Megatron." Starscream sneered.

Then we all watched the two retreat to the other hanger and the others save Pyrosa and Starscream went into the other hanger on the other side of the room then the doors thudded shut.

For a moment they all just stood there silently then Pyrosa broke the silence, "Well I can't stand it for one more bloody second, you transform." as said she pointed to Starscream.

"Why?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"I have never seen anything so dirty in by entire existence! And yes I know I haven't been in existence that long but that doesn't matter!" She explained.

"Fine it is better then having to do it myself." Starscream shrugged then transformed into his F-15 mode. Pyrosa went to a wall and opened some sort of supply closet and took out all the things she would need then brought them all over to where the jet was.

"Would you mind lowing yourself so I can get at the top of you?" she questioned as she took off her sweater and rolled up her sleeves. Without a word he went down low on his wheels and she grabbed the cloth she had brought along with a bucket of water then climbed onto his wing. He shuttered.

"What was that for?" Pyrosa inquired, pausing.

"For a Seeker, a special group within the Decepticons of which I am the leader, their wings are everything and are guarded like our sparks themselves." He explained as she began her work cleaning the dirt and mud off him.

When she paused in her babbling to him he sighed, "You have no idea how much better I am feeling already..." after she had finished his left wing then moved on to his cockpit exterior, engines and nose.

She carefully balanced as she crawled out to the nose and hung upside down washing the underside of it.

Starscream chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she continued her work.

"You, your so...." He trailed off.

"Smart, interesting, awesome?" she smiled.

"I think the human word is....cute." he said after pausing.

"Cute? Not to anyone else." she said as she flipped back on top of the nose and crawled back to his engines.

"Your sarcastic but can be soothing." He added.

"How?" she laughed as she rinsed the dirt out in her bucket.

"Your simple problems, your thoughts and your intelligence in quite refreshing to what I'm used to in humans. Even your voice is soothing to what I have to deal with, with Megatron or Soundwave."

This time it was Pyrosa's turn to chuckle.

"What?" Starscream inquired.

"Oh it's just you hate Megatron and I think he likes me...." she smiled as she finished with his engines.

"Really? He never likes anyone, at least for long." Starscream said as she wiped some grime off his cockpit.

"That's unsurprising, Megatron's an annoying dumbass. I could outsmart him in my sleep!" Pyrosa laughed.

"Indeed, I bet you could." Starscream smiled.

Then he stopped talking and she went on babbling about the stupidity of her comrades and the cruel tricks she had played on them.

Pyrosa finished with the top of him and went to get clean water then came back and began cleaning him again.

He enjoyed the washing, it was much more calming then fighting the Autobots, dealing with Megatron or being around the Decepticons in general but he had to admit he enjoyed Pyrosa's company more. Nobody had ever really enjoyed being around him and she seemed to love his silent company.

Suddenly she was done. But he didn't want her to stop and possibly leave so he opened his cockpit and she just grinned, knowing exactly what he wanted. Pyrosa climbed up into his cockpit damp cloth in hand and he closed it behind her. She began washing the inside of the glass that was around her and then the controls themselves. When she was done she laid back on the seat, stopped talking and closed her eyes.

After a few minuets Starscream scanned Pyrosa and she was fast asleep as he suspected but he didn't wake her, he just left her asleep and enjoyed her presence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We have been keeping our eyes open for Cobra but have seen nothing of them or the Decepticons, that troubles me." General Hawk stated, "This might be a sign that they are, as we feared, working together."

"Indeed, it seems so." Optimus agreed.

"So lets find 'em, slag 'em and as the humans say 'Get home before dinner'!" Sideswipe said enthusiastically.

"It's not that simple, they're hiding their presence wherever they are." Scarlett informed him.

"A lot of things aren't that simple." the mech winked.

"Ugh." She shuttered.

"Anyway we need to find them as fast as possible because if they are working together we cannot allow them to marshal their forces." Hawk continued.

"I agree, I'll get my best scientist to join your force in searching for the two groups." Prime said then contacted Wheeljack, "Wheeljack I need you to help our new ally's in locating the Decepticons and Cobra

"I'll be there right away Optimus." Wheeljack said as an explosion was heard in the background.

"What was that?" Optimus Prime asked tentatively.

"Oh just a little miscalculation......I'll be over there as soon as I have this uh...cleaned up." Wheeljack said uncomfortably, "Wheeljack out."

"He'll be a little while, but I think he might be a big help." Optimus said to the 'Joes in front of him.

"I just hope we find them before it's too late." Duke sighed as he crossed his arms.

"So do we all." Said a previously silent Iornhide, and it was true.

…..

"She may be the most annoying being ever but can tell you everything about someone. From their biggest weakness to their favorite color." Cobra said to an agitated Megatron.

"I cannot believe the dared call me a such a barbarically derogatory name!" Megatron growled, "Though her ability's are intriguing."

"Indeed, though I haven't asked for you or your followers specifications." Cobra said, trying to build 'trust'.

"I don't trust her with Starscream." Megatron stated coldly.

"She will follow my commands and if she can get him to like her, which I have no doubt she can, then he will be under complete control." Cobra countered, _'Completely under my control.'_ he mentally added.

"She did mention she had talent with seduction." Megatron said.

"Indeed she does, she got it from her mother or my dead ex wife." Cobra grumbled.

"She is your daughter?" Megatron questioned.

"Unfortunately." Cobra responded as he crossed his arms. "I think it would be better if Starscream didn't know."

"Probably." the Decepticon leader said expressionlessly, though he was thinking of how to use this information to his advantage.

…..

Pyrosa yawned awake and sat up stretching, then remembered where she was.

"Oh shit did I....." she said feeling stupid at falling asleep inside Starscream's cockpit.

"It's fine." he said and she felt his voice vibrating the entire cockpit.

"How long was I out?" she questioned.

"About four human hours." he replied.

"Wow......did I bother you at all?" she inquired, feeling guilty.

"Not whatsoever, I had nothing to do and received no orders." Starscream responded.

"I was wondering....um can you transform with a passenger without killing them?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No I cannot." he answered, "Why?"

"Well I was thinking, if you would let me, I could make a little change so you could." she suggested.

"But who would test it?" he questioned.

"Oh I have a perfect candidate in mind." Pyrosa smirked

_A FEW DAYS LATER...._

"No way!" Major Bludd declined, "I ain't getting myself killed just for some experiment!"

"Have I ever failed with a experiment when a life hung in the balance?" Pyrosa argued with the Major, "And that one with Destro doesn't count. I can guarantee you wont be killed now will you just get in the jet?"

"Fine...." Bludd finally agreed getting on top of the red, white and blue jet then jumping into the cockpit.

The seatbelt latched him down and Starscream said, "If this doesn't work your the one who's going to be cleaning up the mess Pyrosa."

"Wait so I'm not the only one with doubts? But wai-arghhh!!!" Major Bludd cried as Starscream transformed and there was a nasty sounding crunch.

"Ok I'll clean you out." Pyrosa sighed, then her expression turned into a smirk, "You know I failed on purpose right?"

"I knew before the experiment." he smirked back.

"I hated that bastard." she grinned as she went to the supply closet and got the necessary cleaning tools.

"He was particularly annoying." Starscream agreed as he transformed back into his jet mode and she returned with her cleaning equipment.

She climbed up kneeled by his cockpit and the sight wasn't pretty. There was an arm detached from his mutilated body and you could not have recognized his face, there was also a lot of blood it was everywhere.

"Man I and thought it didn't sound pretty, it looks even worse." she cringed.

"You aren't the one with body parts jammed in your gears." he countered.

"True." she agreed as she began her work, she just threw the larger pieces to the floor then washed off the blood on Screamer's interior.

"So who gave you the nickname 'Screamer'?" she asked Starscream.

"It was my brother, Skywarp, also known as 'Warp." the Decepticon second in command informed.

"Hmmm....why are you and your brothers two different jets, I would have thought you'd choose the same one?" the teen wondered.

"That was the first vehicle they scanned when they got here and haven't had time to change...and I chose this one because it is one of humanity's pinnacle achievements. " Starscream chuckled, his voice sending vibrations through Pyrosa, "You never run out of questions do you?"

" Nope." she grinned.

"I've heard your quite the pilot." Starscream said changing the subject.

"_Indeed_, I am." Pyrosa said, mocking Megatron.

He sighed happily the said, "I think they have it recorded and I would enjoy watching it."

"Then after I'm done cleaning you up do you want to see it?" Pyrosa inquired then added, "I have a recording from my perspective."

"I have already hacked into your suits memory core and am bringing it up on the screen in the wall." he smirked.

"And Megatron says your stupid." she scoffed as he began watching the recording.

After it was finished he said, "You are quite the pilot."

"Well ya, like I said to Thundercracker, 'Flying is my life, it is what I live for.'" she smiled as she finished up with her cleaning of his cockpit, "There, all done."

"I think you missed a small spot." Starscream lied.

"What where?" Pyrosa inquired , completely falling for it as she leaned over.

He raised one side of his body with his landing gear, making her topple over and inside his cockpit and shutting it behind her.

She just laughed at her stupidity with him until she could hardly breath then she caught her breath and smiled, "Oh my god thank you I really needed that."

"So did I." he chuckled, "Do you want to go flying?" he questioned suddenly.

"Are you joking, you had to ask?" she giggled with happiness as he started his engines and buckled her up. They took off into the sky doing twirls, spins and both of them feeling overjoyed to be in the sky's after days of being grounded because of Starscream's injury's from when Cobra commander shot him.

"How fast can you go?" Pyrosa asked suddenly.

"Why don't we find out?" Starscream smirked, his engines whining as he prepared them for the sudden burst of speed, "I'll keep you safe from the gravitational force."

"As I thought you would." she smiled then he blasted forward.

"Oh my god! How fast are we going?" Pyrosa asked with an exhilarated laugh.

"8.33 mach's or 5497.8 miles per hour." he responded, a smile in his voice.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, "Can I take a look at your circuitry?"

"Go ahead, just don't touch anything. I don't want an accident while we're going this fast." He warned.

"OK, I wont touch anything." she agreed as she carefully slipped the seatbelt off and opened a panel below the controls.

"Wow." she sighed as she saw the amount of energy being transferred through the the wires. Then she noticed one wire was connected incorrectly, "Hey Starscream this wire isn't connected right, do you want me to fix it?" she asked.

"Let me slow down a little bit first." he said to her as he carefully slowed to mach 1.73, 1141.8 mph, then said, "Alright go ahead."

"OK this might tickle...or hurt....." she warned then she pulled the wire out of the wrong spot and inserted it into socket the one right beside it.

"Oh Primusssss....."he said as he went offline and began falling.

"Oh dammit! Starscream, hey Starscream wake up!" she cried as they both fell to the earth and she strapped herself in.

"Oh god I hope I'm not touching something inappropriate!" she said as she grabbed his joystick and pulling up. The entire jet soared upward while spinning round and round.

She leveled the plane out and just flew straight waiting for some sign of Starscream regaining consciousness.

"Hey Starscream you awake yet?" she questioned the unresponsive jet, still nothing.

Pyrosa sighed.

"Alright well in case you can hear me I'm gonna head back to the ship." she said then turned the jet and headed back towards the ship. Halfway back Starscream began to rouse and he said, "I got a sudden energy burst that temporally over loaded my systems." he groaned taking controls from her hands, "And did you stop us from crashing when I went offline?"

"Yuppers." she smiled proudly and placed her hands behind her head, "That was me."

"Nice job, I'll have to go over my circuitry more closely to see why I had the power boost when we get back." he said half to himself, You can't find every problem with scans."

"I'll help." she offered.

"Thanks, I wont be able to check some of the smaller components." he thanked.

"No prob." she winked as they came in for the landing.

As Pyrosa got out of Starscream's cockpit Cobra was waiting for them and he said, "What happened?"

"Oh I just picked the wrong time to fix his circuits and he got knocked out." she responded casually.

"And the part about almost crashing?" he questioned as Screamer transformed.

"But we didn't did we?" she snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"No, but-" he began but she interrupted, "What 'we could have?'?" she mocked, "And you been watching my every movement?"

"As of recently it's become necessary." Cobra informed her as he turned around.

"And why is that?" she hissed.

Before the Commander could answer Starscream said, "It's me, he doesn't trust me with your life, my only question is why?"

"That is none of your concern." Cobra growled.

"If I am to work with her I demand to know why you are so protective." Starscream said narrowing his optics on the commander.

"As I said it is-" Cobra Commander began but again Pyrosa interrupted.

"OK if this is gonna start a fight between you two I'd rather tell you." she said to the mech, "I am his daughter."

"WHAT!!!!" he exclaimed as his optics opened wide with surprise.

"I didn't want to tell you because Daddy here might have killed you if I did, he keeps this secret very close to him." She continued.

"I told you never to tell him!" Cobra growled at her.

"I never did it for you, daddy!" she snapped, "At least I'm not the one who ditched his wife and daughter to conquer the freakin' world!!"

"You two were holding me back." he said coldly.

"I can't listen to this arrogant fool anymore, Starscream transform your ass!" she said kicking Starscream in the ankle.

"Don't you dare!" Cobra said pointing to the Decepticon second in command.

"I'd rather not get on her bad side thank you very much." Starscream said grabbing Pyrosa and jumping out of the open hanger door. He tossed her in the air, transformed and flew off into the snow.

"I am going to kill them both!" Cobra growled then stormed off to cool down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey I've got something!" Scarlett said pointing at the screen.

"Of course you did after I upgraded your scanners." Wheeljack said proudly.

"Uh not to burst your bubble but it wasn't you. Anyway the signal belongs to the Decepticon Starscream, there is no one else and it just seemed to appear." Scarlett said as the signal strength weakened but did not disappear.

"Hmm that's weird, the signal weakened." she continued.

"Where is it, we need to find them immediately to see if indeed they are working together and if so we'll need to neutralize them." General Hawk stated.

"I agree." Optimus said looking at the data Scarlett had on her screen, "Antarctica, they're in Antarctica."

"Great, we get to freeze our gears out." Iornhide grumbled.

"Aww man and I just finished touching up my paint job from our last encounter!" Sideswipe groaned then smiled, "Aw well at least I'll get to bust up some 'Cons."

"Always finding a positive in everything." said a much better Ripcord from the hall, Ratchet had fixed him all up with a particle accelerator.

"Your better!" Sides said as he wheeled over to the man.

"Yea, Doc bot says I'll feel a little tired but that there are no other lasting effects." Ripcord smiled up at the mech, "So I should be able to go on the mission with you."

"How wonderful." Scarlett mumbled as she got up out of her chair and headed for the hall as Hawk said, "Alright 'Joes get ready for departure."

"Autobot strike team prepare for departure." Optimus repeated to his men over his comm.

"Let's get 'em this time!" Duke said as he left.

…..

"I hate him! I wish I wasn't related to that bastard!" Pyrosa, "He has no right to keep tabs on me! I'm not a kid!"

"I have to argue with you on that point, you are a youngling." Starscream said to his passenger, his voice filling the cockpit.

"OK fine, mentally I'm no child!" she growled at him.

"Some elements of your personalty are childish.' the Seeker pointed out.

"Your one to talk, I read the file the Decepticons have on you. You love attention, can't get enough of it!" Pyrosa snapped.

"I do not!" Starscream argued.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not! And that's final!" Starscream said, his voice high pitched from arguing.

"If you say so your majesty!" she hissed at him then crossed her arms.

"Don't get snippy with me!" he said unhappily.

"'Don't get snippy with me!'" she mocked him.

"Don't mock me girl!" he warned.

"'Don't mock me girl!'" she mocked again.

Then she giggled, her giggles turned into laughter and after a moment he joined her laughing at their childishness.

"I really like you, you know." she sighed as she looked out his canopy.

"Then congratulations your the first, save my flock." he grumbled, suddenly depressive.

"Hey don't get all depressive on me now, its better you have me as your friend now then never have one ever." she tried to comfort, placing a hand on the gadgetry in front of her.

"I guess...." he mumbled, seemingly distracted.

"There is no guessing about it, we're friends and that's that." the girl said removing her hand.

Suddenly Starscream jerked to the right and Pyrosa saw a shot from the ground zoom past them.

"What the hell was that!?!" she exclaimed as he dodged another shot.

"The Autobots!" Starscream growled, "Can you finish your changes to my form while I'm flying?"

"Um yes but I'm gonna have to be out of the belt!" Pyrosa said panicked.

"Then I'll have to do my best to not throw you around my cockpit like a rag doll." the Decepticon air commander replied as he released her from the seatbelt and she began her work. It took her less then thirty seconds to finish her upgrades.

She finished, sat up in his seat and shouted, "Go!" as he strapped her down then she tucked in her legs and arms just in case.

It was amazing. Pyrosa saw his parts folding around her so fluently it looked like liquid. Then it all stopped moving and the entire cockpit seemed to have rotated 90 degrees.

"Since I don't feel any blood running through my parts and nothing is jammed I'm guessing it worked?" she heard him smirk, his voice was even louder than before and it almost hurt her ears.

"Well I'm still here." she grinned as relaxed her limbs and she looked up through his canopy to see him dodging and firing missiles.

Then she looked at the ground below and two things happened. One she suddenly felt fear because of how high they were and two she saw Cobra and Megatron's forces collide with the 'Joes and Autobots.

"Your temperature and heart rate have risen, is something wrong?" Starscream's voice rumbled around her.

"Oh well....I'm.....uh.....OK I'm afraid of heights!" she admitted.

Pyrosa heard him chuckled then he said, "You love flying but have a fear of heights? This is too funny!", then he dove for the ground......Pyrosa screaming in protest and grabbing at the seatbelt.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked as Starscream swooped up shooting at the Autobot Sidswipe.

"Well actually I'm more afraid of the impact then anything else!" she cried as he dove again to attack the Autobots.

"Well that is quite interesting but with me you have nothing to fear, I am master of the sky's!" the Decepticon air commander assured as he tightened his five point seatbelt straps slightly then relaxed them.

"I'm sure that every pilot that ever crashed has thought the same thing!" she screamed as he came up, dived and swooped again.

"I won't crash." he replied landing on the ground firing at the Autobots along side his wing mates.

"So where you been bro, off with your sparkmate?" Skywarp laughed at his brother.

"She is not my sparkmate!" Starscream said frustratedly.

"Uh huh, sure that's why you spend every moment of every cycle with her?" Skywarp said, figuratively pushing poor Screamers buttons.

"I am NOT!" Starscream shouted hurting Pyrosa's ears.

"Ow, girl with sensitive ears here!" Pyrosa growled covering her ears.

"Sorry..." he mumbled so his wing mates wouldn't notice and so he wouldn't hurt her ears.

"It's ok." the teen replied as the battle seemed to be winding down for both sides.

"It seems the Autobots overestimated themselves again." Starscream grinned cruelly watching as the Decepticons chased the Autobots beyond the horizon.

"Or underestimated usss!" Pyrosa screeched as he took off for the base.

"You've really got to stop that." he sighed as TC and Warp came up beside him.

"Stop what?" Skywarp asked his brother.

"I'm not talking to you." Screamer responded coldly.

"Then you were talking to me, what did I do?" Thundercracker inquired, completely confused.

"I wasn't talking to you either." Starscream sighed, suddenly wishing he could roll his eyes.

"Then who were talking to....? Skywarp demanded, confusion evident in his voice.

"Pyrosa." the Decepticon air commander smirked, drawing it on as long as possible.

"Where is she?" TC questioned.

"Here." Starscream said placing a clawed hand on his abdominal area and over his cockpit.

"Let me see..." Skywarp trailed off as he moved below Starscream and looked into his cockpit to see Pyrosa waving at him.

"Huh....so you fixed the problem?" Skywarp inquired as he moved back to his spot on the left of Starscream.

"Yes she did." Starscream replied for the girl in his cockpit.

"Would you mind doing that for me? I won't twitch this time." the purple seeker promised.

They both just heard Starscream chuckle.

"Wha? What did she say?" a panicked Warp asked.

"Nothing of concern." the Seeker laughed as they neared the base, "But she will modify you to the specifications tomorrow."

"And me as well?" TC questioned.

"Her words exactly 'Of course TC, tomorrow'." Starscream quoted as the three brothers landed and Warp along with TC went to a separate hanger, closing the door behind them.

After a minuet inside Starscream Pyrosa said, "You gonna let me out or am I gonna be here awhile?"

The jet didn't respond he just sat down, leaned against a wall and went unconsciousness to recharge.

"....Starscream.....hey Starscream!....Wake up you piece of scrap!" she exclaimed to no avail, he was not waking.

"Agh! Dammit Screamer, wake up or I'll make you wake up and believe me you want to wake up on your own!" she shouted at the 'sleeping' mech.

He didn't move.

"Fine you toaster, the hard way it is!" Pyrosa said as she tried to unbuckle herself, tried because it didn't open.

"Ugh...of course he locks the belt before his nappy..." she hissed to herself as she got a lock picking device out of her pocket and began experimenting with the gears of the belt. It broke.

"Dam you and your hard ass metal!" she growled then the cockpit canopy tinted black so no one could see in but she could see out.

Suddenly one of the human sized doors slid open and the Baroness came in with Zartan.

"Where the hell is that pain in the ass!" the woman cried with anger.

"Are you sure she's not in here, she does spend a lot of time with Starscream." Zartan questioned.

Throughout all of this Pyrosa was screaming at them but they couldn't hear her and just left.

"Damn you, you annoying bastard!" she grumbled, paused then thought laughingly, _'He's probably listening to my whining right now, the annoying dumbass, cute but a dumbass.'_

"Well Screamer since it looks like I'm gonna be here awhile so I'm going to sleep." she yawned, got as comfortable as possible then went to sleep.

_A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER..._

"Good morning my favorite jet how we doin?" Pyrosa yawned as she stretched.

"Not bad, yourself?" Starscream responded as she noticed the back and forth motion, he was walking.

"So why didn't you let me out after our flight?" the teen asked.

"Laziness, I was extremely tired." the jet admitted as he rounded a corner, "That's why I just sat on the floor."

"Hmm, oh I was hoping you'd let me modify your transformation so I wouldn't be at an awkward angle when you upright, would you?" the girl asked.

"Why not, I find your changes interesting and I am amazed at your ability to solve problems. It would give me a chance to observe you more." Screamer responded.

"You have no idea how creepy that sounded." Pyrosa shuttered.

"To you maybe." he shrugged.

"Where are we anyway?" she questioned looking out around the canopy.

"Soundwave and the Dr. have finally finished the new base." he updated her, I'm taking you to our shared quarters now, all of those who were paired had to share quarters."

"Hmm, odd. Well I hope I don't bother you." she mumbled as they came into the room.

"I would think you'd be the one bothered." Starscream said confused as he slid his cockpit up and held his hand out for her to get on. She hopped onto his hand and he placed her on the ground so she could look around.

"Naw I know you, and personally I don't care." Pyrosa shrugged.

"Hmm that is odd, most human females fear being seen by others and relish privacy." Starscream said surprised.

"Meh." she shrugged as he stepped over me and sat on his bed on the far wall. The room was huge and metal gray, it was in the shape of a long rectangle his bed at the end. Pyrosa's bed was up to about Starscream's chest and there was a ladder and an elevator on the wall to access the small railed platform.

"Hmm, its nice enough for now." the teen sighed as she climbed the ladder, "I may have to paint it a little."

"Just no bright colors. No green, yellow, pink...Primus NO pink, no orange and definitely no bright, light purple." He sighed as he laid down on the huge metallic bed.

"Not on my life would pink be in any room!" Pyrosa shuttered as she also laid on her bed.

"Then I'm glad we think alike." he smiled then the sound of some sort of one ding doorbell

"I'll get it." Starscream said then he got up and opened the door to see Cobra.

"Pyrosa would you mind giving myself and the Decepticon second in command privacy....COMPLETE privacy?" the Commander ordered.

"Crap, you just had to add that last part didn't you?" the teen laughed as she slid down the ladder and left the room trying to lighten the mood.

After the door closed the Cobra continued, "What are your intentions with my daughter?" he demanded, getting right o the point.

"I myself am not entirely sure." the Seeker replied honestly for once.

"As soon as you get sure I will be the first person to know, am I understood?" the Commander growled.

"I do not report to a mere human, an insect." the proud Decepticon hissed.

"You WILL report to me!" Cobra said as his eyes became slits.

"I barely report to Megatron, why in the cosmos would I report to you?" Starscream said sarcastically.

"Because you don't want to be on my bad side, the last being to be on my bad side was killed very, very, very slowly." Cobra smirked.

"I thought you might like to know this conversation is no longer private, isn't that right Pyrosa?" the Seeker asked the eavesdropping girl in the communications room.

"Uhh, no....wait aw I'm a damn idiot!" the girl said then they both heard the comm turn off.

"Hmm, lately she's becoming more of a problem as of recently, maybe it's because of her more recent company." the commander suggested, hinting at separating the duo.

Suddenly am alarm went off throughout the base and Pyrosa's voice came over the comm systems all throughout the base saying, "We got Auto-'Joes approaching 100 miles out, prepare for battle."

"It looks like like I'm not going to finish my threat." Cobra said as he opened the door and ran out, Starscream behind him.

"It was a pitiful threat then." the Decepticon challenged as they entered hanger 6. Many of Cobra's forces were getting ready as the two came in, a moment later the rest of the command force entered, Pyrosa included.

"Auto-'Joes, you've got to be kidding me?" Skywarp said as they entered.

"Hey what would you have called 'em?" the teen questioned as Starscream walked forward toward the group.

"I don't know, Jutobots...., Transjoes?" he joked

"We can argue about what to call their alliance later, right now we must fight." Starscream said as he held a hand out to Pyrosa who took it gladly.

The jet picked her up as the Baroness grumbled, "Damn love birds."

"Ah your just a jealous bitch." Pyrosa winked from her perch.

"When she's got me, no way!" Skywarp joked.

"I thought you might like to know that I did the transformation changes for my fellow Seekers. And I altered it a little so you wouldn't be at an awkward angle when I transform." Starscream commented as he turned from the others and began walking away.

"Aw, I was looking forward to it. Maybe I can find something else to upgrade for ya then." the girl suggested.

"Hmm, maybe we can make a routine checks after all missions?" he agreed.

"Sounds good." Pyrosa smiled, "Are you gonna transform and let me get in or what?"

"I can do it this way." Starscream said as he used his free hand to slide his cockpit open and held her near the now open cavity in his abdomen.

"Nice." she said as she jumped in and sat in the seat. Starscream strapped her down, walked to the edge of the hanger then jumped.

She screamed.

"Primus do you have to scream every time I fly?" he sighed.

"S-sorry its j-just seeing the gr-ground." she stuttered, "I'm getting a little better each time though, less and l-less fear." she admitted to the Seeker as he trasformed.

Just then he felt her human lips on his radar screen. She pulled away slowly from the kiss she had just given and said, "I love you."

Starscream was stunned and shocked, it was a sentence never directed to him before. Forgetting he was flying his engines sputtered and they began falling slightly.

"Oops!" he said as he fixed the problem, restarting his engines and pulling up a little bit.

The girl just giggled as he said, "Uh....um....really, *erm* I mean uh that's nice.....oops I mean uh.....oh slag I don't know!" he said confusion evident in his voice.

"You don't have to say anything." she smiled as he went on the WWW or the World Wide Web and researched what to say in moments like this.

"Actually I do." The Seeker said tentatively, "I love you too."

That just made her smile as her soul was filled with uncontainable joy and overflowing love for the mech as he transmitted to the rest of the force behind him, _**'Am approaching the Autobts and 'Joes, further orders?'**_

A moment later Megatron responded, _**'Attack at will.'**_

Starscream dove down to the ice covered ground firing at the small figures.

As his comrades Skywarp and TC arrived he landed on the ground in the in between them Pyrosa noticed a man whom she had met before she was Cobra, Capt. William Lennox. The man and the Autobot Iornhide were slowly moving away from the rest of the group to get past the Seekers but she said to Screamer, "Hey Dim-wit and Dumb-wit are trying to sneak past."

"Hm, I'll get them, Seekers stay here and keep the rest occupied." the Decepticon second in command ordered as he moved to intercept the Autobot weapons specialist.

"I've got an idea but you'd have to let me out." Pyrosa suggested," It will stop the battle almost immediately and give us a slight advantage later on."

"As long as your careful." Starscream said as he ,slowly so 'Hide wouldn't shoot him, slid his cockpit up, carefully grabbed the teen and set her on the icy ground.

"SILVIA!!" the Capt. exclaimed so loud that it could be heard across the battlefield.

"Hello Mr. Lennox." The girl smirked then turned to Starscream and explained, "I used to babysit for him before Cobra."

"Why and how in hell did you get involved with Cobra?" The man said dumbfounded.

"None of your business, by the way how's that daughter of yours?...Oh wait why don't I go see myself...Starscream would you mind?" the cruel girl inquired to the jet who immediately scooped her up and flew off.

"Oh my god we need to get back to Sarah!" Lennox exclaimed to Iornhide.

"Prime Starscream is headed for the Lennox's residence, permission to pursue?" the old mech requested through the comm.

"Negative you'd never get there in time. I'll send Ratchet who is still at the base." Prime responded, "We need you here."

"Sorry Will, Prime says no, but Ratchet is on his way there now." the truck said sadly as he shot at the two remaining Seekers.

Terrified for his wife and daughter the Capt. just fired trying to hide his fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So what are we going to do once we get there?" Starscream inquired soon after blasting off.

"Well I plan to take his daughter." Pyrosa said coldly.

"And how do you propose we get her back to the base, I have only one seat." He pointed out.

"She is only small, about three years old, surely you can also carry a three year old as well?" Pyrosa questioned.

"I can, I thought her older." he admitted, "Shall I accelerate to top speed so we beat any Autobot there?"

"That would be most beneficial." she said distracted.

He went to go full speed and what happened surprised him. Instead of hitting his top speed of mach 8.33 he blasted well past that to mach 16.74, and he could tell that, that was not his top speed.

"Holy mother of god how fast are you going!?!" Pyrosa said surprised because he usually blocked all gees but she was feeling them slightly.

"Mach 16.74." he responded confused at his change of ability.

"I thought you said you could only go.....8.33?" Pyrosa freaked.

"I guess your tinkering did more then we thought." he said slightly out of it.

"Wait how long at this speed till we reach out destination?" she asked.

"About two minuets." Starscream responded almost immediately.

"When we get there I'll get the kid you keep watch, understood?" she questioned.

"Understood." he responded, "Just don't be long."

"I won't." she winked as he slowed then transformed in midair landing unnoticed on the ground.

"I didn't know you could be that quiet." she stated as she crawled onto his hand and he placed her on the red dirt driveway.

"There are many things you don't know about me....Silvia." he grumbled as he turned away to keep watch.

Pyrosa ran into the house to find Mrs. Lennox making coffee and watching the child in her living room.

"Uh, Silvia what are you doing here?" the startled woman asked the teen.

"Oh well um actually I'm not supposed to say but Mr. Lennox wanted me to babysit the squirt at my place for the day, he has a surprise for you." the girl lied, trying to seem excited.

"Oh well I have so many things I have to do today..." Mrs. Lennox trailed off as the three year old came into the kitchen.

"He said he would do them tomorrow, I quote 'Today is just about her me and our falling apart relationship.'" Pyrosa lied again.

"Oh OK just feed her when you two get there." Falling for the teens lie.

"Of course." Pyrosa said taking the three year old's hand and gently pulling her outside.

Just before the two girls left the house the toddler asked, "Wha surprise?"

"Well you'll see Annabelle." Pyrosa cringed, how she hated lying to children. They came outside to see Starscream was already transformed and had lowered himself down.

"Up we go!" she said as she lifted Annabelle onto his wing then pulled herself up and brought the kid to the edge of the cockpit.

"I'm gonna jump in and I want you to just jump onto my lap, OK?" the teen asked the three year old.

"OK, Silly." the child agreed, Silly was a nickname from Silvia, then Pyrosa jumped in and the little girl followed.

Just as he cockpit was shutting and seat belt came out to harness them both down Ratchet came bursting out from the trees.

"Give me the girl Starscream!" he yelled at the Seeker.

"You wont shoot me and risk injury to the Lennox child." Screamer responded as Mrs. Lennox came running from the house.

"My baby!" she screamed as Starscream took off on the shortest stretch of ground ever and blasted into the clouds.

"You've got to do something!" the woman screamed at Ratchet.

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do ma'am." the medical officer responded sadly.

Somewhere in the clouds slowly speeding up further and further were Starscream, Pyrosa and Annabelle.

"I'm sorry Anni, but you'll wake up soon I promise." Pyrosa said comfortingly then injected the girl with a sedative.

"OK, Silly. See you soon." the little child yawned then was out cold.

After a little while Starscream said, "A wonderful youngling, I've missed being around such innocence."

"She is a beautiful little girl......no one is going to hurt her." Pyrosa mumbled.

"Why would they?" Starscream inquired.

"Cobra would do it just for fun." she hissed.

"If you care for her safety then why drag her into this? And why did you not just allow me to destroy the home and then take the child?" the Seeker questioned.

"Megatron's been plotting to use all human weaknesses to get rid of the Autobots, this little girl was on that list. And I didn't want such a little girl to have the images of her home being gone forever." the teen replied.

"If there is one Cybertronian law I will never break it will be the harm of young, no matter where they're from." he growled.

"I never knew you cared about anything save yourself, not to sound mean or anything." she said curiously.

"I only joined the Decepticons because I thought it might be the fastest way to end the war and restore Cybertron, my home planet, to its former glory." Starscream said patriotically.

"How did you meet Megatron?" she suddenly asked, changing the subject.

Suddenly he seemed ridged.

"Kaon, my home city. A city of death and devastation went to war with itself. Only my brothers and I survived, Megatron promised us a quick end to the war and death.

Seeing no other alternative we accepted. That's all." he said coldly, "And what of you and Cobra commander?"

"That's horrible! And um I met my father by sneaking into his base, killing half his guards through sneak attacks then I got caught by Zartan, brought before daddy who immediately recognized me and ordered my release. Tada!" she said with false enthusiasm.

"Hmm, did you always have such a bad relationship with your father?" the jet pried.

"According to my mother, who is now dead, we were inseparable until the day he left. She said I was the most heart broken child she'd ever seen." the teen sighed, "My mother was a wonderful person but she got cancer not long after my father left. She died when I was four."

"Now I know truly why you didn't want me to even come close to harming the child's mother, you don't want her to have to live without hers like you did without yours." Starscream said sadly, understanding the girls pain.

"What of you and your mother and father?" the curious female questioned.

"I never met them, I was immediately shipped to Kaon when I was created. It is the fate of all Seekers." Starscream replied coldly,"I knew my brothers because I investigated, soon after I found them I received many more technical restrictions then the average Seeker would."

"I'm so sorry I asked, I should have just kept my mouth shut!" Pyrosa apologized.

"I would have told you at some point anyway." Starscream sighed, "Were almost there, prepare yourself."

"When we get there I need to send the Autobots and 'Joes a message, will you hold on to Anni till I get back?" Pyrosa asked.

"Of course." Screamer responded.

"And don't tell anyone, try to hide her if you can." she said as they came in for a landing.

Once they were still he opened his cockpit and Pyrosa got out leaving the child behind, ignoring everyone else's comments and questions as she headed for the bridge.

As she walked down a particular hall she ran into Megatron.

"Where do you think your going?" Megatron questioned her as he picked her up by the back of her shirt like a human would a rodent.

"I have important things to do. Put. Me. Down." she growled.

"I don't take orders from you girl." Megatron countered.

"I don't care if you seem to think your superior to me, I have things I need to do. Put me down or I'll make you with you did." Pyrosa threatened.

"What could a weakling like you do?" Megatron laughed.

"I have here an instant comm device," the teen said holding up a device, "It will automatically alert Cobra to whatever is going on around me through scans, so I'll ask again. Put me down."

After what seemed like a VERY long pause Megatron placed her on the ground then said, "He wont always be there to protect you."

"And when that day comes I'll be a force more formidable than you." she hissed then continued on her way to the control room.

Once she got there she literally shoved the communications officer off his chair and sat down.

After taking measures to make sure the signal was untraceable she sent a message to the Autobots via Capt. Lennox's cellphone.

It was a text and it said, '_I have your daughter, she is fine and will remain that way if there are no further attacks. In fact I plan to educate further than any school ever could. One day when the war is no more she will be returned, until that day she will remain with me and under my protection. _

_Silvia'_

Then she headed back down to the hanger, Starscream and Annabelle.

…..

"Oh.....oh my god! Prime! Sil-er um Pyrosa the newest Cobra general sent me a message regarding my daughter! We have to save her!" Lennox exclaimed as the Seekers began retreating.

After hacking the Captains signal and reading the text Optimus replied sadly, "We cannot for your daughters safety would be in jeopardy."

Feeling conflicted about wanting to save his daughter and fearing for her safety he asked, "Then what can we do?"

"I'm not sure Capt. Lennox. For now Autobots return to base." Prime replied then transformed and began driving away.

"We'll save her, don't worry Will." ole 'Hide tried to comfort as Lennox got in.

"But will it be too late?" the father whispered to himself.

…..

"They received the message?" Starscream asked as Pyrosa climbed up onto his wing and over to his cockpit to retrieve Annabelle.

"I assume so since the Autobots are leaving the area." the teen replied as she lifted the little girl out of his cockpit and slid down Starscream's wing with a little help from the Seeker.

"What do you plan to do with the child?" Screamer asked Pyrosa as he transformed and followed her to their quarters.

"She is going to live with us in our quarters." the teen informed as they walked down the twisting halls.

"And where will she sleep?" he inquired as they passed the last corner.

Not even missing a beat Pyrosa responded, "In my bed."

"And you will sleep....?" Starscream trailed off as they entered their quarters.

"Well I was hoping, if you didn't mind, that I could sleep with you." she responded as the door closed.

"Here let me help you with that." Starscream said taking the Annabelle from the teens arms and placing her carefully in Pyrosa's bed, "And no I wouldn't mind. I would think you might though."

"Yea well there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Pyrosa winked at the mech as he moved to scoop her up, "Wait, I wanna stay awake in case she wakes up."

"I can alert you if and when she wakes." Starscream replied as he leaned down, picked her up and clutched her gently.

"I'd rather just lay down with her." she said struggling against his iron grip, pun intended.

After not doing or saying anything for a long moment Starscream placed her on her 'bedroom floor'.

"It'll just be one night Seeker." Pyrosa said to the mech as he turned his back to her and walked over to his berth then laid down without a word.

_' I wonder why he did that?'_ she thought confused then laid down with the Annabelle in her bed, holding the young girl close as she thought about how scared she would be when she woke.

Then she fell asleep.

Looking at the teenage female Starscream thought, _'What in the pit is wrong with me? Why can't I get her out of my thoughts?And why did I not want her to leave my grasp?'_

"I am a foolish mech to have such feelings." he told himself.

_'But yet I have them none-the-less.'_ He mentally grumbled, "What am I going to do with myself!" he whispered as a request to enter came.

"Who is it?" the Seeker growled.

"Thundercracker sir." came a reply.

"Come in." Starscream grumbled as he sat up then TC walked in.

"I sensed something was amiss through our bond, am I correct?" the blue Seeker demanded, "And who is the youngling?"

"Her name is Annabelle, and I have no problem!" the Decepticon second in command almost yelled.

"Shh, and I we have a problem. Megatron is about to try quite a daring deception. And you do have a problem but we'll discuss that later." Thundercracker argued.

"Nevertheless, what is his plan?" Screamer inquired.

"To take Cobra's daughter and use her for some sort of bargaining chip then once he has the commander under control he's planning to call a full out attack on the Autobots." the blue Seeker informed darkly.

After pondering for about 20 seconds Starscream said, "Get Cobra here now, I don't care how you do it just get him here."

Nodding TC replied, "It will be done." and he left.

_'Hopefully at this late hour I can get him up, humans do not like to be woken.' _he thought to himself as he sent a message to the Cobra commander's private quarters.

_**'Cobra Commander, there is an emergency Starscream wishes to discuss with you.'**_

_**'Whatever it is it can wait until morning'**_ The commander sent back to him.

_**'It is a matter of life and death that includes yourself and your daughter.'**_ TC sent back.

After a minuet Cobra questioned, _**'Where are you?'**_

_**'Outside your quarters. It is imperative we hurry.'**_ Thundercracker stressed.

_**'Three minuets.'**_ Cobra stated then true to his word he was up, dressed and coming out of his quarters within three minuets.

"What was so important-" Cobra began but TC interrupted.

"It would be better if Starscream explained in his quarters."

The commander just grunted and they were on their way to the Decepticon second in command's quarters. They arrived quickly and TC just entered without 'knocking'.

"Cobra." Starscream said showing the Commander respect, that would go along way to trust later on.

"What do you want that couldn't wait to a more decent time?" the commander demanded getting right to the point.

Glancing at TC Starscream said, "I have reason to believe that Megatron is about to deceive you."

"And you would care why?" Cobra questioned, slitting his eyes.

"It is not in the best interests of the Decepticon cause, and that of Cybertron." Starscream said coldly, "And your daughter is involved, she can be useful to our cause as well."

"What is _your_ plan?" he asked the Seeker.

"Kill Megatron and his loyalists then since the Decepticons would require a leader and I _am_ the second in command I would replace him." Starscream responded casually.

He paused then the Commander said, "Where did you receive this information?"

"Thundercracker?" Starscream said cocking his head towards the blue mech.

"I was passing by Megatron's quarters, he and Soundwave were talking about using your daughter for some sort of bargaining chip then once he has you under control he's planning to call a full out attack on the Autobots." Thundercracker informed.

"And how many of the Decepticons do you think would oppose this?" Cobra inquired.

"Including myself and my thrine, at least three commanders and two sub commanders for sure. Also many insignificant lackeys from our armies." Starscream said, emotionless.

"That's not enough to eliminate Megatron and his loyalists." Cobra pointed out.

"That is where the second part of my plan comes in. You will not like it, that I can guarantee, of course neither do I. We request the aid of the," Starscream shuttered, "Autobots."

"They would never listen to us." Cobra just stated plainly.

"That is where you're wrong, we have a....bargaining chip so to speak." Starscream smirked.

"What?" Cobra said impatiently.

"Not 'what', but who. An Autobot human commander's daughter." Starscream informed.

"Where?" Cobra asked, confused.

"Here." Starscream sighed as he held his hand out to the commander who got on it tentatively. The Seeker lifted the man to Pyrosa's bedroom ledge.

"Hmm, an interesting development." Cobra hissed as he saw the child sleeping peacefully with his daughter.

"Indeed." Starscream agreed as he placed Cobra back onto the floor.

"We keep this to our selves for three days then we act, understood?" Cobra ordered.

"Understood. Remember human you are speaking to the future Decepticon leader." Starscream growled.

"And remember, Seeker, that will not happen without my aid." Cobra hissed then left.

"Since my presence is no longer needed I wish to retire to my quarters. Though I do have one question, when do you think the adolescent will realize you lied about the shared quarters?" Thundercracker inquired.

Starscream chuckled.

"I don't think it will be for awhile yet." he smirked, "Make sure to alert Skywarp, understood?"

"Yes sir." the mech responded then he too left.

Starscream just stood there for a moment staring at the door when he heard Pyrosa sitting up.

"You lying bastard, you said we _had_ to share quarters!" Pyrosa said seemingly angered.

"Did I?" Starscream said sarcastically as he raised a metallic 'eyebrow'.

"Yes you did." she smiled as she got out from under the covers and walked to the edge of the platform, "But I'm happy you did."

"Oh you are?" the Seeker grinned deviously.

"Yes, I don't think I would have fallen in love with you otherwise." The teen smiled, "What time is it?"

"4:32 PM, you should get some sleep." Starscream said as he picked her up and placed her on the bed with the child.

"Mmm, you right." she sighed then laid down, again quickly falling asleep.

"Sleep well." the Decepticon second in command whispered the he himself went to his berth to recharge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Prime, I'm worried about my daughter, Annabelle. We haven't even heard a single peep from Cobra or the Decepticons." Captain Lennox said to the Autobot leader.

"I know your worried, all of us are but we cannot attempt a rescue with them threatening your daughter." The bot responded.

"I know, but is there anything we can do?." the worried father asked.

Suddenly an alert came up on the main screen. Optimus walked over to the screen to see what the problem was.

"I think we're receiving a response to your question." Optimus Prime said to the Captain, "Its Cobra."

A live video came up and the Cobra Commander himself came up along with Starscream, Pyrosa…...and Annabelle.

"Annabelle!" Lennox cried, unable to contain himself.

"Don't worry I'm okay daddy." the child smiled then Pyrosa bent down and gently told the girl to shh.

"As much as your outburst amused me that is not why I contacted you." Cobra began, "I am going to request something that will require we meet in person, I cannot tell you what it is until we do so. You will want it and if your intelligent your going to agree to meet me at these coordinates, as a token of good will we will return your daughter to you if you come at this time." Then coordinates for the middle of the ocean along with a date, the very next day.

"How will we meet there, it is ocean?" Prime questioned.

"Just be there, there is room for a plane landing but you must be an accomplished pilot. Should I send one of my own to fly you?" Cobra insulted.

Seeing the Capt. fuming Optimus said, "No, we can handle ourselves. Until tomorrow Commander."

"Indeed." Cobra said growlingly the the communication ended.

"Do you think they are playing us?" Iornhide asked the Autobot leader.

"I don't think so." Prime said confused, something told him this would be a turning point in the war with the Decepticons.

…..

Pyrosa had woken up to Annabelle poking her in the back and saying, "Silly .... Silly you wake?"

"I am now Anni." Pyrosa sighed.

"Where are we, and what that?" the toddler asked pointing to Starscream.

"That's a friend of mine, do you know Iornhide?" she asked the child.

"'Hidey!" she cheered happily which Pyrosa took to mean yes.

"He like one of them, but he's different. Think of it like this, there are two teams Iornhide is one one team and Starscream, that's him, is on another." the teen explained it as painlessly as possible.

"Oh....so 'Hidey a Autobot...what Starrr .... Starsque .... Starsceem .... uh .... Starsqueem … Star?" the little girl asked.

"I think when you see daddy I'll let him tell you." Pyrosa said feeling a little ashamed.

"OK Silly." Annabelle smiled as Starscream stirred.

"Did she try to say my name?" He smiled at the teen as his crimson optics came online.

"Yes she did-" Pyrosa began but stopped talking when the little girl hid behind her from Starscream, "Hey Anni what's wrong, he's not gonna hurt you."

"He bad robot! His eyes, dey red! He a bad robot!" the girl repeated.

"Who told you that?" Pyrosa asked confused as she knelled down in front of the child.

"'Hidey said da robot's with red eyes is bad Robots!" the scared girl whimpered.

"He'll never hurt you, even if he wanted to I wouldn't let him, OK?" she comforted Annabelle, "You know what? I think you might end up liking him. You know how 'Hidey is grumpy and can tell really good story's, Starscream's better!"

"Really?" the girl said cautiously slowly coming out from behind Pyrosa.

"Did Iornhide ever tell you the story of Starsong, she was an adventurer who searched for new and strange worlds!" Pyrosa said trying to get the kid excited.

Smiling the toddler lost all caution,"Oh that sound good!" she grinned then came out from behind the teen and looked to Starscream expectantly.

"Do you wish me to tell you of one of her adventures?" the Seeker asked, smiling.

"Yes Star! Oops I mean yes please Star!" Anni grinned as Starscream got up, walked over and held his hand out.

"Comon." Pyrosa encouraged as she stepped onto the mechs hand without fear.

"OK Silly.." the girl said, trusting the smiling teen as she stepped onto Starscream's hand.

Starscream carried them to his berth and sat down, placing them on his lap.

"Alright when Starsong arrived on a planet she found a race of people like yours. They looked a lot different though, they glowed a light blue and their hair was purple, it also glowed. When she went to speak to them they ran in fear but all she wanted was to talk and ask them questions about their home...." So Starscream began telling his tale. It was three hours later by the time he was finishing up.

"....they said goodbye and told Starsong she would always be welcome then they all watched as she flew away to find another planet to discover." Starscream smiled seeing the child hanging on his every word.

"Did she see them again? Shiray or the Glowy people?" Annabelle asked, her eyes wide with interest.

"Yes though it was only a short visit because she had a sparkling, or as you would call it a baby. She was special though, she had three at once." the Seeker informed with a slight smile.

"Who the baby's....what their name's were?" she questioned crawling into his hand.

"Their names were Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream. Me and my brothers." Starscream said as he lifted her to his face.

"Starsong is your mommy!" the little girl said evidently surprised.

"Yes she is, she was the one who told me that story." he said as he moved her to his shoulder and she sat there looking up happily at him.

Yawning she said, "I think 'Hidey wrong about you Star.....you nice....you not mean like he say."

Before the Seeker could respond an entrance request sounded. He picked the child up off his shoulder, placed her on his berth beside him with Pyrosa then said enter.

It was Cobra.

"I'm about to contact the Autobots, I want both of you there." He stated.

"We will be there immediately." Starscream said just as coldly then the Commander left.

"We better get ready." Starscream grumbled as he picked the two human females up and placed them on the floor.

"We gonna go home soon?" the child almost whined looking at Pyrosa.

"I don't know honey, I hope so." the teen sighed as she took Annabelle's hand and led the girl from the room, Starscream following behind.

Once they reached the communications room Pyrosa knelt down in front of the child and said, "Now it would be best if you didn't say anything OK?"

"OK." Annabelle smiled then they continued into the room.

They came out a few minuets later.

"Well I guess that went well." Pyrosa said as she stretched, she was still stiff from sitting all that time listening to Starscream's story.

"I think Prime will come." Starscream agreed, "The problem will be keeping this from Megatron, even for 1 day."

"He's that good?" She inquired as Annabelle grabbed her hand.

"He has many loyal Decepticons who would relish the chance to inform Megatron and receive his praise for it." the Decepticon hissed, "I know, I used to be one. It was futile though, he would always find some fault in whatever I was doing."

"I guess he's more of a pain then I thought." Pyrosa scoffed, making sure not to curse in front of Anni.

"You have no idea." He growled then changed the subect, "We are to report to the same coordinates Cobra sent to the Autobots, but how are we to land.....it's just sea? I even checked through some human satellites."

"Hmm, that's another one of my more successful experiments. I made an invisibility shield to shield that base from prying eyes." she grinned proudly as they changed their path to hanger 3.

As we neared the hanger he complemented, "Impressive, it can be difficult to make such a device work in such a humid planet."

"Why thank-you Starscream." Pyrosa smiled up at him as they entered too find Skywarp and Thundercracker waiting.

"The Baroness and the Dr. are up to something, something to do with Megatron." TC informed us, "I think they're going to betray Cobra Commander."

"Unsurprising, they seemed like deserters." then Starscream chuckled, "I would know."

"What do you mean?" Pyrosa questioned.

"I was always trying to overthrow Megatron to become leader and end the war, one way or another." he said grimly.

"Well lez get going, all this talk is making my wings itch!" Skywarp joked.

"Hey Anni," the teen smiled to the little girl as she kneeled, "would you like to fly with Skywarp. He's a lot more fun than Starscream!"

"He is not!" Starscream argued, making Annabelle laugh.

"OK!" Anni giggled.

Then Pyrosa said, "Take care of her and don't go above her tolerance, she's only young."

"You got it!" The purple Seeker grinned as he transformed and TC helped the girl into his cockpit. Starscream transformed as well then I climbed into his cockpit as Skywarp and Annabelle took off.

As Starscream and TC also took off Pyrosa asked the red, white and blue Seeker, "Hey I wanna hear Anni, can you ask Warp to open a channel?"

"Sure, Skywarp you get that?" Starscream asked his wing mate.

"Got it, here." Warp responded and a second later they could all hear her wonderful laughter.

"Hey Skwiwrarp, I can't see anything." the little child said after a minuet.(Skwee-wee-wree-rap)

"OK, if you get scared tell me, I'll go back." Skywarp warned as he went upside down.

They all heard her cry of joy at seeing the world far below.

"Would you like to go upside down?" Starscream joked at he tilted to the side just enough for her to see the ground.

"NO!" Pyrosa shouted grabbing at her restraints, then he leveled back out.

"Hey Pyrosa, you scared of heights?" Skywarp asked, a cruel tone of enjoyment in his voice.

"Um...maybe?" she replied tentatively.

"I think I want a rematch." he grinned coming up beside Starscream and bumped his wing.

Fine, but if Anni gets scared we stop, alright?" I smirked back.

"Oh I don't think it'll be Anni who gets scared, Pyrosa." Skywarp laughed as he pulled away into the tick clouds.

"Hey Screamer just be careful, last time she forced me to crash into Warp to win." TC joked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Starscream laughed back as Pyrosa grabbed the joystick.

"I would never do that to Screamer, besides I don't have my suit." the teen joined in, it was true she was dressed in an air force like jumpsuit.

"Enough talk, lets get started." Skywarp interjected through the radio.

"Then come and get me you kettle!" Pyrosa taunted pulling Starscream into a hover.

"You really think you can beat a Seeker?" Starscream questioned.

"I did before didn't I?" she responded proudly.

"Yes but that was with Thundercracker, his ability's differ from mine." the Decepticon reminded.

"Yes but your ability's lie in speed, my specialty." Pyrosa informed him with a knowing smirk, she had this in the bag!

Just then Skywarp appeared out of nowhere in front of her and she banked left spinning.

"Nice move kid but I got you!" he laughed at her as he teleported in front of her again.

"No Warp, no you don't." Pyrosa grinned as she blasted her and Starscream forward at incredible speed. Then the moment she passed him she did a 180, slowed and got a lock.

"I believe I win!" she laughed, "And how's Anni?"

"Giggling, she enjoyed it thoroughly." Skywarp smiled.

"Lets get to the oceanic base, comon I'll race ya!" Pyrosa laughed as she blasted herself and Starscream off through the clouds towards the base.

"You'll never beat me with me able to teleport farther!" the purple Seeker challenged while teleporting.

"Hey what about you TC?" Pyrosa asked over the radio.

"I'll catch up." he assured as he followed the racing group.

"OK then, Screamer lets win this thing!" she exclaimed happily then Starscream jetted off at stunning speed.

"I haven't seen you fly that fast since we joined the Decepticons." TC smiled over the radio.

"...since we joined the Decepticons..." Starscream repeated then screamed, "THAT FRAGGER!"

"Wha, what's up Starscream?" his passenger asked.

"That fragger slowly blocked most of my power so I would not be strong enough to overthrow him! It was never my fault, he cheated me!" Starscream exclaimed in realization, "I'll rip his spark from his frame!"

"You will but first lets ally ourselves with the Autobots and 'Joes." Pyrosa said uneasily, it seemed like he was about to just turn around and head to the base to kill Megatron.

"Fine..." the jet grumbled.

"Hey are we racing or what Starscream? Comon!" Skywarp said whiningly.

"Yea comon Starscream I don't wanna lose!" Pyrosa added.

Thinking of the race improved his mood slightly and Starscream said, "Then hang on!" and blasted off at 18.36.

"Hell ya! Whoooo!" the teen whooped as they shot past Skywarp who has gotten ahead while Starscream had his moment.

As they raced to the base Starscream looked through the Cobra files he had downloaded from their mainframe and found Pyrosa's file. He broke the encription codes and opened it.

It read:

_**Pyrosa Bio:**_

**Age:**13 **Sex:**Female

**Height:**5,3 ** Weight:**113

**Eye color:**Changes with moods, ice blue, leaf green, dark brown and all mixes in between.

**Father: **Cobra Commander **Mother:**Deceased

**Nationality:**Canada **Alias's:**Lady Chaos, Bringer of Chaos, Silvia.

**Interests:**Studying ancient history and enjoys creating chaos.

**Strength's:**Weakness/Ability detection, Extremely intelligent, amazing suck up and seductress.

**Weakness's: **Not physically strong, Average fighter, cares too much for the well fair of others who matter to her.

**Personality:**Sassy, sarcastic and a major suck up for those who are higher in the chain of cobra command or to those who could be useful, she also seduces to got what she wants.

_'Interesting,'_ Starscream thought as he finished analyzing the data,_'I never knew any of this about her. I wonder if she did it purposely or not?'_

But Pyrosa shouted,"Yes Starscream, we won!" interrupting his thoughts.

"I knew we would, you doubted me?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Never, you have my full confidence!" she smiled happily as Skywarp caught up.

"Aww slag! Lost again!" he whined.

"As long as you hang with me you've never lost!" Pyrosa winked as she looked to the sea below.

Out of the sea a small landing strip and air control tower shimmered into view.

"Impressive." Starscream complemented as he went in for a landing behind Skywarp.

Once the two got to a specific speed they just stopped altogether, hovering in the air. Needless to say the men on duty on the landing strip were awed as the two jets wheels touched the ground. Their cockpits opened simultaneously and Pyrosa jumped out, slid down the air commanders wing to the platform. Anni tried to do the same but fell into the teen's arms instead.

"You gotta be more careful." she said cuddling the child then put her on the ground as Starscream and Warp transformed.

They all looked to the sky to see TC coming out of the clouds. Living up to his name he blasted forward sending shock waves through the air and a loud boom that sounded like thunder.

"Tundwer-cricker!" Annabelle cried with joy as he to came in for a landing, hovering before landing.(Tund-wer-cricker)

The commander for the facility came up to the group tentatively but gained confidence as he said to Starscream, "General sir, Cobra Commander has not yet arrived. Do you wish me to inform you when he does?"

"I would, your dismissed." the Decepticon replied.

"And one more thing sir," the commander said shakily, "do you want me to get an escort to show you to your quarters?"

"In awhile, we may stay on the platform for a bit." Starscream informed the man who just nodded his head in response and left. Thundercracker who had just landed was transforming as Skywarp picked Annabelle up. Pyrosa actually scaled up Warp's leg, up his chest and sat on his shoulder.

"Hey we should call you spider monkey!" the purple jet laughed.

"No way!" the teen shouted while she visibly cringed.

"No she's a black widow spider." TC smiled.

"Yea that's more like it!" Pyrosa grinned, "Dainty but deadly!"

So after just hanging around for a while they went down into the base via an aircraft elevator.

"I-I'm sorry I know it's n-not much but it's all this facility h-has for your sized r-rooms." an obviously terrified soldier stuttered.

As Pyrosa closed the few feet in between them the man fidgeted and bowed his head in respect. Genitally grabbing his chin and making him look at her she asked, "What is your name and why did you join Cobra?"

"Well uh ma'am My name is Devlin Salvatore and I joined Cobra because I believe the Commander's cause is just." Devlin replied.

"A fitting name for you, Devlin means fierce or brave and Salvatore means protector. That's not the only reason though, what else?" Pyrosa inquired as Thundercracker and Skywarp walked off together talking.

"Well my father is a Cobra general..........and he wanted me to follow in his footsteps." the man mumbled as she placed her hand by her side.

Sighing and rolling her eyes she said, "If this is not your choice of profession then you should go do what you want. My stepfather wanted to be in a rock band but his father wanted him to be a lawyer, he still became a part of a band. If it's what you want then go for it."

"But my fath-" Devlin began but Pyrosa interrupted with a raised hand, "If you want I can make it an order. I overpower your father, I am the Cobra second in command."

"The Pyrosa! My apologies ma'am!" he responded standing at attention.

"At ease kid, go do what you want to do, I'll deal with your father if it becomes necessary. Oh and what profession were you thinking of?" Pyrosa yawned.

"A...a lawyer." he smiled.

"Ha! What a coincidence! Your dismissed Salvatore, unless you want to hang out with us?" Pyrosa grinned.

"No I better get going, I can leave at the next supplies refill and that's two days from now. Goodbye and thank-you!" he replied running from the huge room.

"Why did you do that?" Starscream asked, obviously puzzled.

"A few reasons, to make him a possible future contact, someone I can use and people who try to control their kids infuriate me." Pyrosa shrugged as she walked off the elevator, Starscream and the girl Annabelle following.

"Silly I gonna see mommy and daddy soon?" Anni whined.

"I think it will be tomorrow." Pyrosa responded honestly as she approached a wall, sat down and took something out of her pocket to tinker with it.

Sitting down beside Pyrosa while the child sat in her lap Starscream inquired, "What is that device?"

"Oh just something that will one day eliminate Megatron." she replied casually.

"What does it do?" the mech questioned.

"Well," she began, "I was only thinking theoretically when I came up with the idea but you know when you get magnets near a computer you can wipe the memory, right?"

"Yes." he responded, listening intently.

"Well my theory was that if I could get a big enough electromagnetic burst I could wipe his memory core....or maybe even kill him." she said a little confidence slipping away.

"Just as long as I'm not anywhere near at the time." the Seeker smiled at her like a parent would a curious child.

"You think it would work?" Pyrosa asked, wanting to hear his opinion.

"You would require an immense electromagnetic blast, our bodies are built to reflect most electromagnetism." he informed her.

"Like how much? I knocked you out of the sky with one Terra blast but you still retained your memory's and such." the teen inquired.

"No less than 18 of what you call Terra blast's, it would depend on the transformer. For example me and my brethren, the Seekers, would be able to withstand more that a regular transformer." Starscream explained.

Turning her head to the side"Is it because your more advanced than the average Cybertronian?"

"Yes, and where did you hear that word?" he questioned.

Grinning she said, "I read some Decepticon files, the one's that were sealed from human computers."

"I love my little genius." he said as he patted my head with a digit.

"Hey I'm not so little!" she argued playfully.

He looked down at her, a doubting look on his robotic face.

"OK, OK compared to you I am!" she admitted.

Through all that the child, Annabelle just listened intently.

Then the kid asked, "Starr, will you tell me story?"

"Of course youngling, do you want another Starsong story or a different type? Maybe the story of the Requiem blaster, Skyboom shield and Starsword?" Starscream requested.

"What a...a...re-keem-em blister?" the child asked in wonder, mispronouncing the name.

And so Starscream began the legend with, "Well it was a weapon, a very powerful one. It was so powerful that the great elders destroyed it and spread the pieces throughout the galaxy!"

Just as before Anni was mesmerized by his words but unfortunately for her they were interrupted before he could finish.

"....and just as he swung the-" the red, white and blue jet said just before he was cut off by the facility's commander.

"General, Cobra Commander has arrived sir." the man stated, "You wished to be informed."

"Your dismissed commander." the Decepticon growled, unhappy that he was interrupted.

"He wishes to see you both immediately sir, and ma'am." the uncomfortable male almost stuttered.

"Then get a man called Devlin Salvatore here immediately, understood?" Pyrosa ordered, not asked.

"Yes ma'am, may I ask what for?"

"No you may not, just go get him." she replied coldly then he ran off.

"Starscream will you go head and keep my father occupied so he wont have a hissy fit when I do arrive?" the teen requested.

"Of course, may _I _ask what you are doing?" he questioned, smirking.

"Well do you mean my cover or the real reason?" Pyrosa grinned.

"Both?" he responded.

"My cover was for the child real reason was for my machine here, I don't know why but I feel like I'll need it completed soon." she explained then the mech left.

A few minutes later Devlin arrived.

"You requested me ma'am?" he inquired formally.

With a grin she smiled, "You don't have to be so formal, and yes I did. Would you mind watching the kid, I don't trust her to anyone else."

"Sure, comon kiddo!" he encouraged the toddler then said to Pyrosa, "I'll just show her round then take her to my quarters."

"Sure, don't worry I'll find you after." the teen responded then ran off to find Starscream and her father.

It didn't take her long to find the command center and she heard Starscream and the Cobra Commander arguing...yet again.

"We cannot just allow them to waltz right in here!" Cobra was screaming at the mech.

"I know Prime well enough he'll be as trusting as is wise, he will not attack unless provoked!" the Decepticon growled as she came into the room to see it was Starscream's solid hologram since the room was not big enough to accommodate his regular body.

His hologram was 5,9, had black straight hair, was white and had an amazing, angular face. His clothing was just like his paint job with red, white and blue, he was also well built though did not look it. Actually he looked a little skimpy but you could tell if you looked careful that he was indeed muscular. His eyes seemed to glow blood red and his nose was perfect, the ideal human nose.

"Hey daddy!" Pyrosa interrupted trying to piss her father off further and change the direction of his fury to herself instead of Screamer.

"Don't call me that! And where have you been?" He exclaimed turning to her.

"Oh well I had to find someone I could trust not to kill our hostage." she lied as she placed her hands on her hips, "And I think Starscream is right in this, they wont attack unless provoked."

Cobra just grumbled as he turned away and looked at plans on a desk.

"I also agree with the machine." Zartan stated as he came out of the shadows.

"Machine, fleshling?" Starscream hissed at the man.

"Cybertronian then."he corrected himself and crossed his arms.

"You too?" the Decepticon air commander groaned.

"Oh no I watched Pyrosa crack the code then I read over her shoulder, without her knowing of course." Zartan informed.

"Yes and I broke into her computer." Cobra called over to them without even looking away from the papers in font of him.

"You know I feel right at home with comrades like you." Starscream laughed.

Smiling Pyrosa said, "You know what, I could say the same about you. So Cobra why did you call us here, you got a plan?"

"Yes I do. Since as you all know I trust no one I want to make sure you know what to do if things go wrong tomorrow. Kill on sight." The commander said coldly.

"Yea like I didn't know that, now what was the real reason?" Pyrosa said rolling her eyes.

After a silent moment Cobra said to everyone in the room, "Leave, now."

Seeing Starscream hesitate the teen said, "Get your aft outta here before I kick it." the the mech left, my joke not phasing him.

Once the room had cleared Cobra demanded, "What is happening between you and Starscream?"

"I love him, and I think he loves me." she stated, "Drop the 'tough guy' disguise and the 'protective father' act. I know your my father and all but I though when you left me you stopped caring."

"Maybe not entirely." he growled, embarrassed and turned away.

Shaking her head the man's daughter sighed, "Bonds are a strength, not a weakness. Cause I know if and when I die I know someone will avenge me, and me them."

"And am I one on the probably small list of people you'd avenge?" he asked turning back to her.

"Forever and for always daddy!" she grinned as she ran up and hugged him.

Since it had been years since his last hug he felt rather odd and awkward, his arms outstretched but not holding her back. She pulled away and smiled up at her father, a man she hadn't seen since she was 3. And Cobra looked down at his smiling daughter, her smile so wide and eyes full of joy, a sight he hadn't seen since she was young. She pulled him into another hug and this time he wrapped her in his arms and she cried, "I've missed you Dad, I've missed you so much."

"I had no clue what I was missing." he said, barely holding back tears.

After a minute they let go, composed themselves and allowed the crew of the station back into the control room along with Starscream's hologram and Zartan.

"Now that one thing has been cleared up I wish to move on to the next subject. This base, if all goes well, will become our main base of operations for Autobot and" Cobra shuttered, "'Joe coordination."

"I know how you feel, working with the Autobots is...degrading." Starscream's hologram said in a formal but disgusted tone.

"Aw comon it's not that bad!" Pyrosa grinned, "Beside it makes them easier to betray and kill later!"

Starscream sighed and said, "Ever my little Decepticon." as he patted her head.

"I couldn't be anything less." she smiled, "So is that all and can I go to my quarters?"

"You are all dismissed," the commander said then added after a moment just before Starscream's hologram followed Pyrosa out, "Except you Starscream, Come with me to my quarters."

After giving a puzzled look to Pyrosa the Decepticon followed Cobra Commander out of the command center.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"This is gonna go baaad." Ripcord warned as they all loaded on two military style airplanes.

"Yea but Prime thinks it'll be OK so just chill!" Velpe growled, the man was making her nervous.

"Well I'm glad you have confidence because I sure don't!" he said strapping down and as Iornhide, Sideswipe and Bumble Bee also boarded the plane.

"Hey if you don't have confidence in him at least have some in me!" Sides grinned as some men strapped him down so he wouldn't be thrown around when they took off.

"That's the last thing I'd be doing!" Velpe laughed, then a minuet later everything was prepared for flight.

"Alright lady's and gent's let's get flying! Epps said enthusiastically over the planes comm.

After Epps had terminated the comm Lennox sighed, "I just wish I could have gotten Sarah to stay home, in case anything goes bad."

"Hey I gotta feeling nothing's going to go bad Cap so just chill out." the Sargent comforted as he prepared for flight.

As he though about his wife and daughter Captain Lennox mumbled, "I hope your right."

Then they all took off for the Atlantic.

…..

"Take care of her." the Cobra Commander said to Starscream's hologram after the doors to his quarters closed.

"What the slag do you mean?" the Decepticon air commander questioned.

"I'm not always going to be there. To protect Pyrosa, to care for her and to..........love her. I need you to promise me you'll take care of her." Cobra strained, trying not to cry as he turned around.

"Even without your request I would have done so, but why do you care now, you never did before." Starscream questioned.

Sighing the commander said, "Only now have I realized what I had missed, a family. I also have a feeling that soon my time will come, very soon in fact. And I want someone to be there for her when it happens, someone I can rely on whom will not just abandon her. I saw that person to be you."

For a moment Starscream just stared off into space then he said, "Then I believe it is a human custom to make this inquiry."

Puzzled Cobra said, "Yes, what?"

"Do I have your permission to be bonded, or as you humans say, married to your daughter?" the hologram asked.

"Your kidding right?" Cobra chuckled, "Of course you do, you'd be the only one I'd ever let her marry."

"I will take care of her, sir." Starscream stated, "Who will command the Cobra unit if you are terminated?"

"She will, she may act immature but when given responsibility she can lead like you wouldn't believe." Cobra smiled.

"Actually I would. She found a way to make the Decepticons work together, that was what humans call a miracle. They had no trust and everything was 'do it yourself or it wont get done'." the hologram grumbled.

"Well then it will probably be the best decision I have ever made, the first one I didn't make for myself." Cobra hissed at himself, "But enough, we should get back to Pyrosa before she thinks I killed you."

"Mmm, I agree." Starscream smiled, "It wouldn't surprise me if she were listening at the door with the child."

"Wha-....oh the..." Cobra said as he tried to remember the kid's last name.

"The Lennox child." Starscream interjected as Cobra opened his door to find, as Starscream predicted, Pyrosa and Anni with their ears to the door.

"Um...welll um this is awkward..." she said then grinned wide, "I love you both!" then grabbed them both into a group hug.

The two males looked at each other uncomfortably then she let them go saying, "I think we should go find Zartan, I got some questions for him. Or are you not done daddy?"

"No I'm done." Cobra sighed at the 'daddy' comment then headed back to the command center.

"Comon Screamer, Anni lets go find Zartan." Pyrosa smiled but before she could move Starscream's hologram spoke.

"There is no need to find him since he is already in our presence." he said tilting his holographic head towards a relatively shadowed hallway.

"What do you need?" the assassin asked as he came out of the shadows.

"Well I require your...specialized skills. I need you to go back with the Baroness and Dr. Mindbender, assassination and spying benefits will be necessary in the near future." she explained.

"Hmm, a good plan but I'll need a guarantee that if I assassinate them I have a way out, I don't want to get caught if I'm found out." Zartan insisted.

"You got it, Starscream is there anything you could do to give him that sort of guarantee?" the teen inquired.

"Barricaid, he might be willing to aid us there. If and when you go, talk to him and ask, 'So why not fly, would it be worth the freedom you'd get?'" The seeker's hologram instructed.

"And if he should respond what would be the desired reply?" Zartan questioned.

"He should say, 'Indeed flying would be most beneficial, I think I shall'. If he say's 'I'd rather not waste my time with such trivial nonsense' then he had declined." Starscream responded.

"Then I'll leave immediately, the sooner the better because if I wait to long they'll get suspicious." the assassin nodded then disappeared into the shadows.

"Well now that that's taken care of what do you want to do?" Pyrosa asked and knelt beside Anni.

"Um, we fly? I like to fly!" the child grinned looking up at Starscream's hologram with puppy dog eyes.

"Who do you want to fly with, me, Thundercracker or Skywarp?" he smiled as he picked her up and held her.

"Skwiwrarp!" Annabelle cheered immediately.

"I'll tell him to meet us on the airstrip then." Starscream said looking at Pyrosa.

"And I'll be with you." Pyrosa stated, not asked.

"Oh you will?" Screamer smirked as they headed for the hanger lift.

"Well who else could I fly with? We all know Skywarp would play some horrible prank on me and TC has been tired as of late so he might not want to come." the teen replied.

"Do they not have regular jets within this facility?" he said as his smirk widened.

"Well then I'd truly get to try my skills against a worthy 'foe'." she laughed.

Raising an eyebrow the Seeker questioned, "And whom would that be?"

Sighing and rolling her eyes Pyrosa said, "You of course, prince of the sky's."

"Mm I could get used to such a title." he laughed as we came into the aircraft hanger.

Pyrosa went to the flight manager and said, "I'm going for a flight with Commanders Starscream and Skywarp."

"And Thundercracker." TC added as he came in.

"Oh I thought you were a bit drained?" Pyrosa questioned the blue mech.

"I'm well enough to see you get your aft handed to you." he grinned, "I'll see you up top."

"Anyway ma'am yes your cleared of course, which type of aircraft do you wish to pilot?" the manager inquired.

Without hesitance she said, "The F-22."

The man nodded and walked off to find where they were stored, he didn't know because they weren't used often.

While he was gone Pyrosa turned to Starscream's hologram as he approached Skywarp in jet form.

"The child wishes another flight, would you like to indulge her?" Starscream said as he placed Anni on the floor.

"I'd love to take the kid up, Comon Kiddo!" he grinned as he transformed.

Starscream's hologram disappeared and his jet form over across the hanger transformed. He went over to Annabelle and picked her up then carefully placed her into Skywarp's cockpit. Skywarp strapped her down then headed for the lift as Starscream transformed and did the same.

At that moment the air craft manager returned and said, "This way ma'am, the F-22's are this way." and he lead her to another part of the huge hanger.

She picked the F-22 she wanted then hopped into the cockpit after a quick look over to make sure there were no problems.

She did the usual start up things then carefully headed for the lift. Skywarp and Starscream had already gone up and the lift was just finishing it's decent. Once it was on the hanger floor Pyrosa moved her jet onto it, Thundercracker following suit wheeling himself onto the lift also.

"Alright lets do this thing of frequency six. So we don't bother the ever so hard working men eh?" Pyrosa suggested to Thundercracker whom relayed it to the other two brothers.

"I can't wait to hear you scream in terror!" Warp laughed over the radio.

"I'm waiting for Starscream's!" she grinned, "Isn't it what he's known for?"

"You won't be getting anything like that from my vocalizer!" Starscream argued as the lift reached the surface of the facility, "Were' going to let you go ahead and take off, give you a head start and all."

"Even though I don't need it I'll go anyway." Pyrosa said snobbishly then rolled her jet onto the runway.

"Now you get to see the goddess of the sky's fly!" she cried happily as she started forward and, once she reached the right speed, took to the bright, blue and cloudless sky.

"Ya know" Thundercracker said, ", she is an exceptional pilot for her age."

"Not just her age but her species!" Warp interjected.

"Indeed she is." Starscream agreed as he watched her soar.

The Decepticon air commander hovered up into the air then blasted off, his brothers not far behind, into the clouds.

"You have ten seconds till I force you from my sky's!" Starscream warned then disappeared into the clouds.

_'That's way more than what I need!'_ Pyrosa mentally grinned as she set herself up. In five second she was ready, her plan was ready.

"Comon you piece of scrap! You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it!" She taunted.

"To the contrary I already have." she heard him chuckle over the radio as he burst out of the clouds on her left.

She turned off the engine and angled the plane downward and his charge missed.

"What was that Seeker, I don't think I heard you right!" Pyrosa laughed at him as she restarted the engine and pulled the jet upward.

"Oh you heard me right, I already have!" he responded as he came up on the back of her jet. She shot straight up soaring further into the clouds, Starscream on her tail.

"Try this on for size Screamer!" she challenged and turned off her engine again, making her jet turn around and fall nose first to the ocean below.

Since he was right on her tail he almost was hit when she turned off her jets engine, the only reason he wasn't was because of his intense speed ability's.

"You got nothing on me Screamer, if ya do then come and get me!" she baited the red, white and blue jet, still shooting to the open salt water below with her engines off.

"Your mine!" he growled playfully following her into the insane dive.

"And I always will be but that wont change the outcome of our fight!" the teen responded as Starscream came up beside her, his hologram grinning a Pyrosa in her cockpit.

"I'll admit you've got some nice moves but I'll win this dive, your human and will have to pull up very soon or risk injury." he stated, a smugness in his vocal processor as they approached

"So you seem to think." she said with a dangerous twinkle in her eye, then she flipped her F-22 so the engines were facing the water and activated them.

Her decent immediately slowed as Starscream blasted past her, shocked at her bold and dangerous move.

While Starscream had pulled up she was hovering just two meters, the strength of her engines holding her jet at the same, low altitude.

"So impressed by my aerial talents you cannot speak?" she taunted him as she kept adjusting the controls to stay at the same altitude and so her jet wouldn't flip on it's belly.

"OK at least I'M impressed!" Skywarp admitted slowly coming out of the clouds with TC.

"Indeed, that's quite an impressive feat." the blue F-15 agreed.

Just then Pyrosa noticed out of the corner of her eye a red, white and blue F-22 racing towards her.

_'That's right Screamer'_ she thought slyly, _', come to ma ma!'_

When he was 80 feet away she stopped the engines and pressed a button that no regular military F-22 had.

The entire jet slipped into the water as every part of the plane sealed itself and the engines made small modifications so they could work underwater.

"What the slag-" they all heard Starscream exclaimed as he shot through the space Pyrosa's jet used to be and soared upwards into the scattered clouds.

"This jet is Cobra, and you know us. We have to tinker with eeeverythiing!" she laughed as she came up to the surface, "How bout we call it a draw?"

"Never!" Starscream denied as he shot out of the clouds towards the teenage girl.

"I don't think so!" she laughed then she set the plane to dive and move to the right by a few meters just as Starscream got close. As he got really close the subroutines kicked in and the entire scene played out so fast Pyrosa could barely register what was gong on. Starscream crashed into the spot of ocean a moment before she occupied and was swallowed into the waves. After a second Starscream surfaced and was transformed in to his bipedal form. Pyrosa surfaced beside him and he held onto it so he wouldn't sink.

"How is this vessel not sinking?" he asked as he looked down at her through the canopy.

"Well one of the mods was so it could float or sink anytime Hydrogen was used in stead of air to help it float." she explained.

"Hmm." He said in a thinking manner, "Oh Primus can I get out of this liquid, it's already starting to rust up my transistors!"

That just made Pyrosa giggle and activate her jets engines, heading towards the platform.

The Seeker crawled up as fast as he could onto the flight deck and Pyrosa said, "Now that that baby's outta the way TC would you mind helping me onto the deck?"

"Of course not." he smiled as he transformed, came over, picked up the entire F-22 and placed it onto the platform as Skywarp landed with Anni.

"Thanks TC." she thanked as she opened the cockpit and hopped out, "So Screamer enjoy that a** whoopin'?"

"Only coming from you." He smiled down at her tiny frame, "I have a proclamation to make."

"What?" she questioned as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a puzzling look.

"If you are willing to accept" he said, giving a slight pause before continuing, ", I would like to present you with the honor of being the first human Seeker."

Everyone gasped save of course the ignorant human child Annabelle who didn't understand the significance of the title.

Pyrosa just stood there, mouth open in shock and awe at what had just transpired.

"You mean I....me....a......Seeker!" she stuttered, barely able to speak.

"Unless you don't wish to be..." Starscream trailed off as he smirked down at her.

"I could never say no to this...to be counted among the Seekers.....as _one _of you...." she said as she remembered to breath, "I humbly accept that which you offer." and she bowed.

"Then I must also ask. Will you wear the Seeker symbol and fight at you new brothers side's, through 'thick and thin', as human say?" he questioned.

"On my honor I will." she said tonelessly, though everyone could almost feel the excitement radiating off her.

"Then I do proclaim you a Seeker." he smiled lightly down at her, no smirks, no evil malignant grins, he just smiled for once in several million vorns.

"You know what Screamer?" Skywarp grinned, "We should give her a party, do you know how long it's been since we had a party? It's been like thirty thousand vorns!"

"Thirty thousand vorns, how long is that?" the new Seeker asked.

"It's equivalent to about half a billion of your human years." Starscream informed her, "And yes Skywarp, I think that would be a splendid idea."

"HOLY SHIT HALF A BILLION YEARS! That was like in the time of the damned austropiphicus! No wounder you want one so bad!" Pyrosa exclaimed.

"Yesss, do I get to plan it?" the purple jet asked.

"Half a billion years ago was dinosaurs not mammals, and go right ahead but before we do anything I think it would be best if I informed the Cobra Commander." Starscream stated as he did so.

_'Pyrosa has just accepted my request to become the first female human Seeker and she and my wing mates wish to throw a party to celebrate the event, would you consent to it?'_ the leader of all Seekers sent his inquiry to the Commander via a sort of text message on a radio communicator.

A minuet later Cobra's response came, _'It is fine so long as you use the hanger and nothing gets broken, destroyed shot at etc. Understood?'_

_'Understood, would some of the base personnel wish to attend, if you of course consented to that as well?'_ Starscream questioned.

_'As I said, so long as no one dies and the base isn't ripped to shreds. Cobra out'_ And that was that.

"Were allowed so long as no one gets killed and the base remains in one piece." Starscream informed the little crowd waiting anxiously.

"Yes!" Skywarp and Pyrosa cheered together.

"Lets go get this thing ready!" she smiled but 'Warp said, "Nope, everything bout its gotta be a surprise!"

"Fine then, I'll be in my quarters, would you care to join me leader Seeker?" the teenage human girl asked Starscream.

"I'd be over joyed to accompany you, Lady Seeker." Starscream replied as his solid hologram appeared, took her hand and lead her to the lift while his actual body followed smirking. Since the lift could only handle two Transformers at a time Pyrosa, Starscream , his hologram and Skywarp went below while TC kept the child occupied.

"See you at the party then 'Warp." she smiled as Starscream transformed and wheeled to a place in the hanger, through this his hologram seemed distracted but once his real body stopped moving he said, "So where to Lady Seeker?"

"Oh I was thinking my quarters my lord, leader Seeker Starscream." she grinned as she placed a hand on his chest and looked up into his blood red eyes, eyes that would make most people spontaneous combust.

"Then your quarters it is my lady." he said with a deviant grin and led her from the room, hand in hand.

As TC came down on the lift with Anni he said, "It's nice to see our younger brother so happy for once."

"Yea and I was surprised that it was a human femm, I knew one day there'd be someone or thing but never in a million vorns would I think a human." Skywarp agreed with his brother, "Anyway we've got a lot to do and not a long time to do it in so let's get started!"

IN PYROSA'S QUARTERS....

"Starscream, I wanted...you to come here.....because I wanted to tell you something." Pyrosa said uneasily as she sat on her bed and looked at the floor.

"What, you know I'll always be there for you." he said placing a finger under her chin and forcing her too look in his eyes.

"Yea I know, that's not the problem....I can't afford to love you anymore Starscream." she cried.

"What do you mean?" he almost growled.

"I...I'm dieing." she said, tears flowing freely from her eyes now.

"Wha- how, I'm sure I could fix it! We could fix it, together!" he said holding her close.

"No Starscream, you can't I can't no one can or has ever escaped this fate......I'm going to die, weather it be now or later I will die. And you....you'll be left all alone. And if I know you half as well as I think....you'll become angry..so very very angry...and you'll no longer be the Decepticon I so very much fell in love with....." she responded unable to continue for the tightness building up in her throat.

Starscream had nothing to say. It was true. One day weather she die by blade, gun or just old age she would be taken from him. She would wilt away like the yearly foliage falls to the ground and then he would be alone without his love's comfort and serenity.

"We will make it through this, If it costs me my place in the Well of Allsparks I will find a way for us to be together." he said as he held her shoulders, "Even if I'm sent to the pit for the rest of eternity I will be glad knowing my sparkmate is alive and well."

"Wait the pit is like your hell right?" Pyrosa asked sobbingly and he nodded, "Well then I'd just have to follow you because I'd never be parted from you."

At that he just gave her a hug and smiled, "Foolish child, my ever loving sparkmate, but a foolish child."

"Well I guess I had to make up for the both of us...Crankybot 2000!" she laughed as she got up and ran from her room, him chasing after.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They Autobots and 'Joes landed in one of the United States coastal air force based for the night and unloaded from the planes.

"Oh god it's just I'm scared for Annabelle!" Lennox's wife said to her husband as they went inside the military facility.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." William tried to reassure even though he was also dealing with his own doubts.

"Yea, like big daddy says, she'll be fine!" Epps smiled at her, "Don't worry one more night's probably not gonna make much difference, you'll get her back tomorrow and all will be alright!"

"Yea, Epps is right honey we'll see her tomorrow." Lennox said to his wife, but he silently added _'Or at least I hope so.'_

…..

The party was a huge hit, personnel from all over the base swarmed the hanger as the music blasted. Pyrosa was so surprised at how many people were there. Later she actually got Starscream to dance with her as a hologram to a song called 'Sweet thing' as Skywarp and TC laughed their heads off.

Halfway through the party TC wanted to leave and took little Annabelle with him to the landing strip, she fell asleep in his cockpit as he too fell into a recharge. As the party was winding down, around 4 in the morning, Starscream walked Pyrosa to her room and he said, "I have something I wish to ask you, it's very important."

"What is it?" she questioned as the door to her quarters whooshed shut behind them.

"I know this is one of the most important of all thing's in human culture" he continued as he got down on one knee, pulled out a box and opened it saying, ", will you marry me?"

She gasped.

It was pure diamond, the band that would normally have been gold over her finger was diamond and the 'stone' part of it was diamond. Everything shining off of it, reflecting the smallest beam of light and turning it into a beautiful rainbow.

"Oh...oh my god Starscream...it's so...beautiful...so...perfect. Where...how..._when_?" she said as her eyes opened wide, she knew how much money something like this would cost to make. And to find a diamond big enough!

"If you would like time to think about your decision then I have vorns to wait, take your time." he smiled at her.

"I don't think I'll need any time Starscream, I will. I will marry you." she said then he took the diamond ring and slipped it on her finger as he got up.

It fit perfectly.

"So when the hell did you have time to buy this?" she asked, studying it on her finger. It was warm.

"Buy it? No. I _made_ it." he smirked at her.

"How?" she asked, her eyes widening even more.

"I'll just keep that my little secret." he smiled at her, "Your power levels should be very low, you should rest."

"Mmm, I should. But would you mind remaining with me, I'm ever lusting company." she grinned.

"You need sleep." he stated as he picked her up and laid her on her bed.

"And that's all I want, to sleep with you." she sighed and he laid down beside her, both of them fully clothed as the lights turned off.

Pyrosa laid genitally laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes whispering, "I love you, forever and for always I'll be yours."

"And I yours." he whispered back as he placed a hand on her back and held her close.

Then she was asleep.

Starscream stared at her beautiful face. In human standards she wasn't anything special, a teenage girl who was not overly beautiful. But to him she was the most beautiful being he'd ever laid optics on. She wasn't very strong either, actually she was weak for her age and species. But to him she was the strongest being he'd ever known.

To him she was everything, his livelihood, his soul, his heart and she'd shown him even _he_ had a heart. So strong but so weak, and one day she would be taken from him. It infuriated him that there was nothing he could do, nothing he could do to save the one being he'd ever truly loved.

Then he too fell into recharge.

…..

"OK men, mount up. Cobra and the Con's are probably waitin' on us now!" Epps shouted to all the men as they all prepared for take off.

"Now honey," William Lennox warned his wife, "are you sure you want to come with us? It could go all bad."

"I'm sure Will, now let's go and get our daughter." she said stubbornly and got on the plane.

_'Oh god I just hope all goes well.'_ Capt. Lennox thought as he followed his wife.

Not too long after two planes were headed out over the Atlantic to the coordinates given by Cobra.

All hoping for the best case scenario, and even that wouldn't be great.

…..

Pyrosa woke to find Starscream's hologram sitting on the side of her bed, looking distracted.

Seeing her awake he smiled, "Good morning, beautiful."

"What time were you awake?" she asked him as she looked at the clock on her bedside table, it was 8:54 in the morning.

"I was online at 6:32 am, I don't need as much rest as you do." he explained seeing her confusion.

"Hmm, interesting. I should really get up and have a shower." she yawned.

Then she noticed her clothing was gone save her bra and underwear, she raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "Your clothing was extremely contaminated, it was infecting your body and bedding."

This made her chuckle as she got up and slid out from under the covers then headed to the ensuit bathroom. Pyrosa had her shower and wrapped a towel around herself before she left the room and went back into her bedroom to find Starscream still sitting in the same spot as before she left. She smiled and went to her closet, his eyes following her all the way.

"Did you move at all while I was in there? And...where are my cloths?" she inquired turning away from her closet to the Decepticon second in command.

"They were of horrible construction, I had made one much better." he informed her as he reached behind himself and took out something that looked...suit like. It was all black save a small bit of red on the hands that came to a point by her elbows and had both the Cobra and the Seeker symbol's. The Cobras symbol was actually inside the Seeker one, in Starscream's symbol for example had the same outer design but the inside had the Decepticon symbol in the middle in stead of a Cobra symbol.

It wasn't, thank god, an ugly suit but it did look intimidating and quite sexy.

"Now when the hell did you have time to make a suit?" she questioned him as she took the suit from his hands, it was metallic! A metallic mesh!

Then she added, "...and how did you make ….a...metallic...cloth?"

"Well I worked on it here and there, and the cloth part was easy it was the size that was difficult." he smiled at her.

"Wow." was all she could manage to spit out.

Starscream just chuckled.

"Why don't you try it on?" he suggested

Pyrosa grinned at him and said, "I think I will." then dropped the towel and slipped into it, surprisingly with little effort.

"What's the inside made of? Not the metal?" she asked his hologram.

"No more of a plastic when the suit is closed it seals out all air, I also have a helmet for you." he said handing it.

It was also black with red highlights on two spikes that were pointed towards the back. Right behind the head there were five tiny slits. Not understanding their function the teen gave him a puzzled look.

"For ventilation and air creation out in space." he informed her.

"Wait wait wait....this is space worthy?" she said shocked.

"Indeed." he replied.

"Now wait a minuet how does this hing close, I don't see anything..." she trailed off trying to see the back.

He got up and held the two unattached pieces together and they melded together seamlessly.

Running a hand down the spot where the split was she gasped, "How.....?"

"Molecular metal mesh, I got the idea from out own constructive materials. For example if we are damaged in battle Transformers will start to heal immediately, just like what you saw here." he explained as he turned her around.

"Very interesting." she smiled as she laid her head on his holographic chest and held him in a hug. He hugged her back and a second later Cobra's voice came over the comm system.

"All commanders report to surface immediately." he said.

"Well I guess its time for Annabelle to go home." Pyrosa sighed.

"Indeed." Starscream agreed a we headed for the hanger and the lift.

Once we reached the hanger Starscream's hologram kissed Pyrosa and then disappeared. Over in one of the corners she noticed a familiar red, white and blue F-22 transforming along with two other F-15's.

Down by TC's feet was little Annabelle, seeing Pyrosa a smile so wide it almost went ear to ear and she ran to the teenage girl.

"I gonna see mommy today?" the little girl smiled up at her.

"Yes you are!" Pyrosa said picking up the child and carrying her over to the lift. Starscream was already on said lift with his brother Skywarp and he looked very serious.

"Oh comon Screamer chill out, its gonna go great!" Skywarp tried to cheer him up as the lift made it's ascent but it didn't help.

"So Starscream does this suit have teleportation capability's?" Pyrosa asked the leader Seeker.

"Yes it does, it's mentally activated though. Thanks to Soundwave I made it able to read your focused thoughts, you think about warping hard and it'll do it-" he replied and even before he was done speaking she had placed Anni on the floor of the lift and teleported to his shoulder.

"Please lighten up." she sighed to him, "For my sake, your putting my on edge more than usual."

He just said nothing and made his face unreadable as the lift stopped and they got off.

"Ugh comon Starscream just lighten up!" she said kicking Starscream's shoulder then grabbing at her foot in pain as she fell off his shoulder only to be caught by him before she hit the floor.

This made him chuckle in amusement.

"Ha ha! So he can laugh!" she grinned up at him.

He placed her on the floor and continued smiling as Cobra approached.

"They'll be here in ten minutes and I- what the hell is that?" he questioned Pyrosa as he pointed at her suit.

"It was a gift from Starscream." she replied, "You were saying?"

"Hm, I was saying I would like to have everyone ready for the worst but no one is to fire until I give the word. Understood?" he continued.

"Understood." we a chorused as TC came up on the lift and Starscream repeated the instructions to him.

Exactly as Cobra said the Autobots and 'Joes were there in ten minutes and they landed without incident.

They all unloaded as Anni held Pyrosa's hand in fear of the guns. Bending low to the child she said, "It's OK I'm here to protect you."

"OK Silly." she mumbled as she his behind the teen slightly.

Then the Autobots came into view. Optimus prime then Iornhide then Sideswipe and Bumble Bee. Behind them came the 'Joes. Duke, Scarlett, Ripcord, Heavy Duty and even General Hawk. After them came the N.E.S.T team. Epps, Velpe, Stevens and lastly William and Sarah Lennox.

Annabelle saw her parents and ran straight at them, they too saw her and started running.

They came together and Mrs. Lennox held her little girl asking, "Oh honey are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No mommy," the child smiled at her mother, "Silly kept me safe! Star a really good storyteller ma ma, Hidey why you say Transfermers with red eyes bad? Star not."

Iornhide had nothing to say.

The Lennox's just looked at Pyrosa.

"As I said in my message to you before, '_she will remain with me and under my protection._'" the teenage girl said coldly as Duke came to the front of the whole group.

"Anyway, there is a reason I called you here." Cobra said as he strode forward and held out his hand to Duke, "I call a truce, though I can assure you it will be temporary only."

"Fine. A truce." Duke agreed shaking his hand.

Then the unthinkable happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They unloaded from the planes, Autobots first in case anything went bad. The rest of them came out slowly, 'Joes then the N.E.S.T team.

Sideswipe stood next to Ripcord as he hissed, "There she is! That bitch who almost put me outta commission!"

"What you mean that kid, the one that look's like she got an attitude problem?" the silver mech questioned.

"Yea." the man ground out.

"Oh, no wonder. See that symbol around the Cobra one? That's a _Seeker_ one, do you how good you have to be to be a _Seeker_? And to make it as a human too, no offense." the mech apologized.

"No prob, a _Seeker_." Ripcord said, slitting his eyes.

"_Seeker_ in our language literally means 'hunting, whitful one'." Sides added as they saw Duke shake hands with Cobra.

Then eye and optic were overloaded with light.

…..

Brighter than the sun itself a lazier beam came down from the sky and faster then the eye could follow Starscream was in front of the Lennox's shielding them all from the blast. As the light faded away they all heard the demented laugh of Megatron.

Then the Decepticon leader exclaimed from his perch in the sky, "No one betrays the mighty Megatron!"

Seeing her father lying on the ground motionless Pyrosa ran to him, "Dad? No dad don't you dare die!" he had shoved Duke out of the main blast range so he was only minimally injured while Cobra was next to falling apart.

He turned over and choked out his last words, "Pyrosa my daughter, I trust you." then death was all that stared back at her through his eyes.

No word could describe the blind fire that raged in her. Looking to the sky she saw the amused look on Megatron's face. She got up and donned her helmet then she looked to Starscream who was now looking at her.

Without a word she lept to the sky and blasted directly towards Megatron.

"What's this? A vengeful little girl? Ha! Pitiful." the Decepticon leader laughed a her.

Through the helmet they all heard her say, "I will make sure you death will be so slow that you'll beg for me to stop a any cost, I am going to kill you!" then she shot towards Megatron. He dodged her and laughed evilly, "Ha you can't even keep up with me!"

"Then look at your leg." she smirked calmly.

He did and a little machine no bigger then a tape recorder was the last thing he saw.

The electro magnetic blast was so powerful that if they were not so far below all the transformers would be dead or unconscious. Though it did send them ALL to their knees.

Pyrosa grinned as the body of Megatron fell to the ocean below then his optics came online and he exclaimed as he flew away, "I will return to kill you Pyrosa Salvatore, I will!"

As she came to the deck and landed everyone was silent, waiting to hear what she'd say.

"I in my fathers place would like to re-request an truce with both the Autobots and the 'Joes, do you accept?" she inquired.

Since Duke was temporarily fighting for his life with the N.E.S.T doc Lennox stood forward.

"A truce." he said as he held out his hand.

She shook it and everyone's bated breath was released.

"I wish to propose an alliance against Megatron. It was my father, Cobra's, wish but as you can see he is not...with us anymore, will you accept?" the teen asked as she removed her helmet.

"What's your benefit in this?" Iornhide demanded, looking at Starscream.

"Decepticon leadership." the Seeker stated as he slitted his optics at the black mech, "It is my belief that you'd prefer my leadership over that of Megatron."

"Why do you say that?" Optimus inquired, truly curious.

"I will not surrender but could we not just leave this behind us and return to Cybertron?" the Decepticon air commander suggested but then seeing the look on Pyrosa's face he added, "Though it would seem prudent to have a couple of Cybertronians on earth."

"First we have to kill that bastard." Pyrosa pointed out.

"Yea and how the hell are _you_ gonna help us with that? We've been fighting them for eons, how you going to make a difference?" the one called Sideswipe asked.

"You've never had _me_." the new Seeker said as a cocky grin crept on her face, "Let me ask you, do you Autobots have a capable air force?"

"Yes actually we do-" 'Hide was saying but Starscream interrupted, "No their air force is a joke compared to the Seekers."

"You see. If he will accept Starscream could provide air superiority." Pyrosa suggested as she nodded towards the red, white and blue mech. Also Starscream knows where Megatron's base is. And if by chance the bastard moves Cobra has bases world wide, wherever Megatron's base is I can find it." she added.

All the Autobots scowled, knowing that she was right.

Knowing already their answer Pyrosa smirked as the sky grayed, "So will you accept my request of an alliance?"

"It _seems_ like a good idea but how do we know you'll not turn on us, or that this is a trick?" Iornhide asked, speaking his leaders thoughts.

Pyrosa just pointed to her fathers dead body as the Cobra soldiers put him in a body bag, "You think I'd kill my own father just to destroy you pitiful Autobots or even 'Joes?" the teen spit at them.

"Wait a minuet...you his...daughter!" Duke questioned as they took the body inside

"The one and only." she ground out, still trying to regain her self control.

"I never knew he eve had-" Ripcord blurted out.

But Pyrosa interrupted, "-A daughter? He abandoned me when I was three to conquer the world. My mother died a few months later. I lived on my own taking whatever advantage I could. My first kill was when I was eight and it was Destro. Happy family history don't you agree?" she hissed at them.

They were all silent.

Then Starscream spoke, "So what is your position on this, do you wish to combine our forces to obliterate Megatron?"

After looking around to the others General Hawk said, "When do we start?"

"First we have to decide how we'll corroborate, do you want to work in the same base or separate, I suggest same so we arrive at the same time when we launch." Pyrosa suggested.

"I agree, it would be logical." Prime agreed.

"Where though?" Ripcord demanded.

"Here, there's more then enough room." Pyrosa said, waving her hand for emphasis.

"Uhh, all I see is ocean." Ripcord stated as he scratched his head.

Pyrosa sighed and walked over to where the lift was and pressed a button. It descended a little then she made it go back up.

"There's a whole under sea structure." Pyrosa explained.

And so it was decided that the oceanic base would be the main base and the Autobots and 'Joes wanted to go back to gather personal things and drop Mrs. Lennox and her daughter home.

"I want to ask you something." Starscream Capt. Lennox said to the Seeker as the leaders walked off to discuss the details of the alliance.

Looking at the pitiful flesh creature Starscream growled "What?"

"Why did you protect our family when Megaton attacked?" the man inquired.

"It wasn't for your sake." the mech said turning away from the man signaling the conversation was over.

Lennox walked back to his family and said, "We should get you home." to his daughter.

"No mommy I wanna stay here with Star!" the little girl whined as she ran over and hid behind Starscream's leg.

The Seeker sighed and knelt down to the child and said, "You must go with your parental figures, it's not safe here."

"But you and Silly protect me..." she said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry child you cannot stay with us." he insisted as he carefully pushed the child towards her parents.

"NO!" she shouted grabbing his finger.

Annabelle's parents just stood there watching in amazement.

_'How could this be the same murderer who killed so many of my men?'_ Capt. Lennox thought.

Then they heard thunder boom in the sky.

"It doesn't look like we're going anywhere." Lennox said.

"We should get inside." Pyrosa said as she led the mechs to the lift, "Two at a time only, humans with me." then she lead all the humans to the stairs. They all met in the hanger just as the last of the Transformers came down on the lift.

"Pick a spot," the new Cobra Commander said "you might be here for a while."

The hanger quickly divided into Autobot and Decepticon then the teen turned to the rest of them.

"I have extra quarters that you can take." she stated then turned to the hanger chief and said, "Take them to the extra quarters."

The man did as he was told and Pyrosa walked off to be alone in her quarters.

When she reached them and the door closed she collapsed on the floor in tears. After a minuet she felt someone picking her up and place her on her bed.

"Cry, cry. I'm here for you." she heard Starscream whisper to her. She opened her eyes and saw his hologram and hugged him as if to never let him go.

"H-he's gon-e an- I ne-ver go-t ou sa-y go-od bye." she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, I know. I bet he's looking down on you from the place humans call heaven." he tried to comfort.

"No mo-re l-ike lo-oking up fro-m he-ll." she tried to laugh.

"His last actions were in the saving of a life, I think its looking down." he said holding her shoulders.

She began crying uncontrollably again and after a while it died down to a whimpering and then she stopped moving altogether. He looked at her and found she was sleeping, clutching the ring he'd given her.

_'I am going to kill Megatron, kill him for causing such pain in my sparkmate.' _he thought as he picked her up and carried her from her quarters.

It was so late at night no one was wandering the halls and Starscream's hologram carried Pyrosa to the hanger without incident. Thankfully all the mechs in the huge room were recharging as his hologram placed her in his cockpit and disappeared. He buckled her down and then soon after fell into recharge.

Such a coincidence that all this happened in chap 13...lol!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next few day's were uneventful save the roaring thunder and flashing lightning above. Surprisingly no fights broke out during that time, save a few arguments between Starscream and Iornhide witch were quickly quelled by Pyrosa.

"You couldn't fell Scorponok." Starscream insulted the black mech.

"Our air force could blow you outta the sky!" Ironhide argued.

"Ha you'd have to hit us you crank shaft!" the Seeker growled, "At least I unlike you could make it into the Cybertronian war academy! I made the highest marks they'd ever seen!"

"I don't need no one else to tell me I'm good!" 'Hide growled getting in an attack stance.

"What are you going to do, land mech, jump at me?" Starscream taunted as he stood perfectly at ease, "Or don't you remember the aft whooping in the human year 2007 you received from me? And you had help and I still kicked the slag out of you!"

At that Iornhide lunged at Starscream, who pretty much just side stepped the attack.

"As I said the highest marks they'd ever seen, and that includes Megatron fool." Starscream laughed as Pyrosa cam into the hanger and said, "Starscream! Leave the poor defenseless mech alone and go amuse yourself! I've got enough on my plate without having to keep you from pulverizing him!"

"But I am amused.." he smirked at her, "Don't worry I'm done for now." he added as he held up a hand to silence her. She just rolled her eyes and walked away back to the main base. Starscream walked over to one of the corners and transformed silently as Iornhide stood there with no clue if he'd just been insulted or complemented.

…..

"Wow no wonder I couldn't ever find any of your fricken bases, trans-visi technology!" Scarlett exclaimed as she played with the Cobra system.

"Trans what?" Ripcord questioned.

"Invisibility generators!" she translated the scientist talk.

"Indeed, I was quite impressed when I saw it actually." Starscream's hologram said out of nowhere, he hadn't been there a second ago.

"Wait who the hell are you?" she asked not understanding that it was a hologram.

"He" Pyrosa said as she came in, "Is Starscream, since he can't fit in here he makes a hologram so he's not left out of the loop, just like Prime here." and she pointed to the man in red and blue flames.

"Wow really!" the woman said like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes really, for now focus on finding Megatron." the teen sighed.

"Okay okay, jeez what's your hurry?" Scarlett grumbled as she turned back to the screens.

"I got a few things to hurry about." the new Cobra commander sighed.

"Why don't we just get tall dark and gruesome to tell us where all his bases are in stead of wasting all this time looking for them?" Scarlett asked.

"Because only an idiot would return to a base he knows is compromised." Starscream said like he was talking to a little child.

Cringing Scarlett said, "Uh, no wonder you guys don't get along, who could get along with that?"

"I can thank you very much, have you found anything? Any anomalies at all?" Pyrosa inquired.

"No for the hundredth time now do you want to do this or will you leave e to my work?" the frustrated woman asked.

"Actually I do, move." Pyrosa hissed pulling Scarlett out of the chair.

Suddenly Skywarp's hologram was standing beside Starscream's.

"I bet you five thousand credits she'll find it within ten minuets, you in?" he said to his brother.

"I'll bet twenty thousand credits she'll get it within thirty seconds." the Decepticon second in command smirked.

"Your on!" the purple clothed man smiled.

Starscream won.

"Got 'em, I forgot about that tracking device I put on that bastard..." Pyrosa smiled, "They're in the pacific ocean."

Scarlett just grumbled something about being a showoff as Duke said, "We should leave immediately, we don't want him to move."

"Yea bu have you looked outside, we're grounded till this lets up." Ripcord said as he pointed outside to the flashing lightning.

"Transformers can easily fly through such pitiful weather." Starscream said proudly.

"Yea but how we gonna transport the big man?" Lennox said pointing to Optimus Primes hologram.

"I have an idea, though it is very dangerous." the Seeker stated.

"What?" the Capt asked.

"You load up all the Autobots onto a human aircraft and get it to take off, then Skywarp you teleport it outside this so-called storm." Starscream suggested.

"It might work but your right it is dangerous." What do you say Prime?" Duke agreed with the Decepticon's assessment.

"I think it's worth a shot, but how will the 'Joe and N.E.S.T team's get there?" the Autobot leader questioned.

"They could fly with , " Starscream shuttered, "me and my thrine, two per mech.."

"And Ms. Pyrosa? Your mode of transportation?" Optimus inquired.

"Nice of you to care but I have it arranged." she said mysteriously.

"Good now to decide who's going." Duke thought aloud.

"All the Autobots-" Optimus assured.

"-And the Seekers, all four of us-" Starscream smirked at Pyrosa who grinned back.

"-From N.E.S.T it will be myself, Epps and Velpe-" Lennox said, nodding.

"-And from the 'Joes it will be me, Ripcord and Scarlett." Duke confirmed.

"Then it's settled, two hours until we try this crazy plan." Pyrosa said then the groups dispersed.

…..

"Aw man he's gonna transform while I'm in there isn't he?" Ripcord whined as he stood looking into Thundercracker's cockpit.

"Slag no, do you know how hard it is to clean flesh from my gears?" the blue F-15 questioned.

"Just get in you baby!" Scarlett growled as she shoved him in the cockpit.

Luckily he turned as he fell so he landed butt down in the seat with his feet also falling into the proper places.

Then Scarlett slid in and sat in his lap.

"Oh I think I like this." the man grinned. As TC's seat belt strapped them down.

"Ugh let's just get this over with." Scarlett groaned as she rolled her eyes and Thundercracker closed his cockpit sighing, "This is going to be a very long flight."

In a different part of the hanger Epps was sitting in Skywarp's cockpit as Velpe sat on his lap.

"Well isn't this cozy." the woman said as 'Warp buckled the two down and shut his cockpit.

Then over in another part of the huge hanger Duke and Lennox were looking at each other awkwardly.

"Who's sitting on who?" Duke questioned as they both heard Pyrosa laugh.

"Suckers." she smiled up at the two men standing in front of Screamers cockpit.

"Just get the slag in before I just leave you behind." the jet hissed.

"How are you coming with us?" Lennox asked the teen.

"Oh you'll see." she grinned deviantly then walked away.

"I don't trust her." Duke said to the N.E.S.T commander forgetting about the Decepticon in front of him.

"And you shouldn't, now get in!" Starscream growled.

Duke sighed and got in, Lennox sitting on his lap.

"Sarah's never gonna let me live this down." the man said as he shook his head.

"You kidding I won't let you live this down!" Sideswipe said over the radio.

"Shut up you fool this is not the time for idle chatter, especially through me!" the Decepticon air commander scolded.

"Jeez pal chill out, you need to just relax more!" the silver mech complained through the jets radio.

"Hey I been saying that for years!" Skywarp interjected.

"When a leader you cannot be so irresponsible." Starscream said coldly as he and TC moved onto the lift.

"Yes but if your constantly strict and focused you lose what your fighting for." came Pyrosa's voice over the radio.

"She's right Starscream, you need to relax and enjoy yourself." Thundercracker added.

"Fine when this is over I'll take a month." Starscream grumbled as they got off the lift and hovered into the air then blasted into the sky.

"And I'll be with you!" Pyrosa smiled as she in her suit followed them into the storming clouds.

"Aw you bitch! You get to fly like that!" Scarlett hissed through the radio.

"Hey you know you love sitting on my lap." Ripcord laughed.

The woman just jabbed him in his ribcage as Starscream sighed, "Primus things like this make me wounder why the slag we ever lost to such inferior beings."

"Hey!" Pyrosa whined.

"Not you, your a Decepticon born in a human body." the jet smirked.

On the ground they heard a technician say, "We're all ready down here."

"Take off in two minutes, Skywarp be ready." the Decepticon air commander commanded.

Two minutes later the human plane was taking off as lightning flashed all around.

They came up into the air and Skywarp flew just above the plane carrying the Autobots then attached himself to it.

"Get ready to be warped!" the purple jet grinned then was instantly gone.

"So how are we gonna catch up?" Velpe questioned their transporters.

Starscream just chuckled and said, "Just watch and learn fleshling." then he and TC came belly to belly and attached themselves.

"Hey wait for me!" Pyrosa exclaimed as she too attached her suit to Starscream behind his cockpit but in front of his engines.

Then he blasted forward, fast enough to reach the designated location but slow enough so to not to kill Pyrosa in her suit.

They were there very quickly.

"Hey bro, nice of you to finally come." Skywarp greeted as TC separated from Starscream.

"Enough foolishness, we should get going." Starscream growled turning in the direction they were to go.

"We will have to refuel halfway ." A pilot from the plane informed the red, white and blue jet.

Starscream grumbled some complaint then said on a private frequency, "Pyrosa are you going to detach?"

"No I think I'll just stay here and let you do the work so when we get there my power isn't depleted." Pyrosa yawned.

"Fine." he said neutrally as all the jets went in a formation, Starscream leading.

Smiling the teen grinned, "Hey wake me when we get there."

It took an hour to get to the refuel location and another plane flew ahead and tube came out and attached to the plane the Autobots were in.

After that little interruption they flew for a half hour before Starscream growled, "This is taking too long, I have a plan."

"If its dangerous Starsc-" Optimus began But Starscream hissed, "It's not dangerous. If it was dangerous to anyone it would be me. I suggest that I attach to the human craft and transport you all to the location, the humans would have to turn off their engines."

"Then how would we stay in the air?" one of the pilots asked.

"I'll keep you in the air." the Seeker simply stated.

"Your not that powerful, at least not since the academy." Prowl interjected.

"Well, observant Prowl, I've changed a lot as of recently." the leader Seeker smirked, "Brothers, I'll be waiting 10 000 meters away from target, understood?"

"Understood." they chorused.

"Wait a minuet if Skywarp is a teleporter wouldn't he be waiting for us?" Lennox asked as he heard Starscream's engines grow louder as the bigger carrier's engines slowed then stopped altogether.

"I'm faster then his teleportation since he can only go a specified distance, then he must take a two second charge and go again. Still faster than anything you could ever hope to achieve but not even close to me. As far as I know the only barrier I have is _maybe_ the speed of light." Starscream explained as everyone heard his engines whine with a sudden charge of energy, "Now get ready for mach 16.73."

"Mach wha-" was all the Capt. could get out before Starscream shot forward at, as he specified, 16.73.

"Oh my god." the man finally choked out as he looked out the cockpit glass. The world outside was all a blur.

"Enjoy it because this will be the only time any human sits in my cockpit." the mech growled.

"Hey what about me?" Pyrosa piped up.

"Your a Seeker, you don't count." he responded.

Everyone was silent for a second then Prowl asked, "So how and when did you regain your full ability's?"

"How is none of your concern but since when doesn't matter I'll tell you, a few weeks ago in Antarctica." the F-22 replied.

"Antarctica...hey isn't that where we first discovered the energy signal?" Duke asked Optimus.

"You detected that?" Starscream questioned.

"Yea, it's how we found you." Lennox confirmed.

"Hmm, interesting. Can you still detect it?" the mech inquired.

"Yes..." the man replied hesitantly.

"We'll just have to fix that wont we Pyrosa?" the Seeker smirked.

"As soon as we get back." the teenager assured.

"We're there." Starscream informed as they heard the whine of his engines quiet a little and the outside world was slowing outside the glass, "Humans reactivate your engines."

"Understood, reactivating now." one of the pilots responded as the bigger jets engines started and the turbines whined.

Soon enough the two jets were flying separate and Skywarp arrived with TC.

"We should get going now that everyone has arrived." Starscream stated.

"Indeed, Starscream would you and your thrine cover us as we land and disembark the human vessel?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Easy." was the only response he got and they approached the Decepticon base.

Tons of defensive cannon automatically activated and began firing at all four of the jets.

"Cover fire!" one of the pilots exclaimed.

"Looks like its time for me to get to work!" Pyrosa laughed as she detached from Starscream and they watched her charge a gun on her arm. When it fired it made a crater where a cannon was.

"Whoo, yea! Suck that bitches!" Pyrosa grinned evilly as Starscream and the other two Seekers descended upon the other defensive cannons.

"Ya know I don't think we've ever really heard you talk like that." Skywarp stated casually.

"That's cause I wasn't whooping giant alien asses before!" the teen responded as she blasted two cannons at the same time and the human plane landed then the Autobots quickly joined the fight.

"We can easily handle these cannons, we're almost done. Go and we'll me you inside." Starscream suggested to Prime.

"Thank you Starscream, but we'll need a guide." the Autobot leader informed him via radio.

"I got it, you finish up here and then come find us. I know this place well enough not to get caught and get to the places we need to go." Pyrosa smiled as she landed next to Optimus.

"Thank you, let's move out." Prime ordered and with one last look to the flying form of Starscream Pyrosa led them into the Decepticon base.

…..

"What the slag is going on around here!" Megatron growled as Soundwave typed furiously at the buttons in front of him.

Then an image came on screen, it was one of the surface halls and the Autobots were being led through the complex by...Pyrosa.

"_Pyrosa_!" the Decepticon leader growled, "Soundwave command all Decepticons on base to defend the complex at all costs, understood?"

"Acknowledged." the mech responded.

"You three, " Megatron said turning to the three humans, "with me."

Dr. Mindbender, the Baroness and Zartan followed the great mech from the room and down many twisting halls to a holding cell.

"Since I can't trust you around the base your going to be in here." Megatron ordered.

Fuming the Baroness growled, "Fine." threw her head back and walked in, the Dr. following but you could see he wasn't happy about it. Last in and as emotionless as ever Zartan who just nodded in a false respect and walked in.

Once the door closed the Baroness hissed, "I can't believe he thinks that we'd betray him after all we went through to prove to him we're loyal!"

"You mean telling him where to find Cobra? Mm I agree!" Dr. Mindbender nodded in agreement.

"Well... he's right!" Zartan chuckled as he gutted the Dr.

"You!" she exclaimed as she drew her dagger and hand gun.

"Please, you think you can handle me?" Zartan taunted as he flipped his blade so it was pointed backwards towards his elbow and grabbed a second from his belt.

"Easily!" she growled and lunged at him.

It was a deathly mistake.

She gurgled, drowning in her own blood as the assassin sighed, "Poor thing, didn't stand a chance."

Then he dropped her dead corps onto the floor as the door opened, Barricade standing on the other side looking at the humans workmanship.

"Efficient." the mech commented as Zartan followed him out of the room and down the halls towards the fighting.

…..

After putting the humans in a cell Megatron went straight to the area he guessed the Autobots were heading.

The generator room.

Suddenly the power was down and lights off

After pausing he thought, _'Looks like I was right.'_ and hastened his pace.

He heard the sounds of battle and as he came around a corner to find himself being fired at.

He drew back momentarily as he formed his gun and came back around the corner guns tearing everything up.

…..

"Hey Comp'!" Pyrosa called to the on board computer she decided to call Comp, "Is there anything else I got at my disposal? Magnetism, hack, anything?"

"Magnetism is operable." it suggested.

"Man I really gotta get a personality upload or something, your flat as hell." she strained as she dodged another shot.

"Pyrosa, we need to push out of here or we're trapped!" Optimus informed as he shot more Decepticons.

"You got it, just stay outta my way!" Pyrosa exclaimed as she activated the magnetism inducers. Two of the mechs in the front lines were suddenly lifted from the ground and slammed into opposite walls.

Seeing the next few Decepticons falter at her display of power she laughed, "Who's next?"

All the Decepticon's ran from her like she had the plague save a few very brave, or very foolish.

As they were pushing the mob of Decepticons back Megatron came out of no where and fired a wave of death.

With her magnetism ability she stopped as many of the death singing shots as she could but many made it through and tore up the Autobots.

Suddenly the ceiling exploded!

Starscream and his thrine came through the newly blasted hole and stood between Megatron and the Autobots, myself and some human N.E.S.T operatives.

"Megatron you burn-out! You were so weak you had to weaken me to keep me from offlining you! Your _MINE_!" he growled as some sort of blade slid out of his arm and he lunged at Megatron.

As he was slicing at Megatron Starscream hissed, "Go do whatever you need to do! I can handle this scrap heap!"

"You couldn't fight me while you were my second in command what makes you think you can now?" Megatron strained as he shoved off Starscream only to get tackled by him a nano click later.

"Just go!" Starscream ordered, "You too!" he added, taking a quick glance at his brothers.

"Yes sir!" the acknowledged and followed Prime and the others out of that corridor and into another.  
"It's time for you to go offline, permanently!" Starscream exclaimed as he thrust for the spark chamber.

If Megatron's skills hadn't been as fine tuned as they were he would have been offlined.

"Not good enough!" Megatron responded as he spun away from the Seeker.

Without a word Starscream sliced towards the Decepticon leader. The Seeker moved so fast and with such fury that Megatron almost didn't get out of the way in time to save his life.

He may have saved his life but Megatron almost lost his left arm, it barely holding together and completely unusable.

"Looks like your the one who's not good enough." Starscream smirked and leaned on his blade.

Megatron could only howl in anguish as he hurtled towards the mech.

Starscream just grinned.

…..

"We gotta find Zar-" Pyrosa said to the others but before she could finish Zartan and Barricade came around a corner.

"I'm already here, now whats our plan?" the man scoffed.

"This is who your working for? And where's Starscream, the leader Seeker's the one I agreed to help, not some fleshling slave." Barricade hissed.

"She is not just some slave, she is a worthy Seeker and your superior!" Thundercracker exclaimed as Pyrosa tapped into the suits mental capacity sensor and opened a little slit down over her left breast, revealing the Decepticon Seeker mark.

The black and white mech could only stare in amazement at the human as she covered the symbol on her skin back up.

"You are not only a Seeker but the Seeker Starscream has chosen as his second in command!" Thundercracker proclaimed in amazement as he stared at the matching symbol on her suit.

"What really?" the human girl asked in wonder as she stared at the symbol.

"You can talk about it later, right now we need to move." Optimus interrupted as the sounds of battle got louder down the echoing corridor.

"Who made you leader of me, Autobot?" Barricade hissed at the mech as he folded his arms.

"_I_ am in a higher place of command than you and _I_ say to do what he says, for now." Pyrosa stated boldly.

"Fine." Barricade growled as he led the way, "I know this base best, I'll lead the way."

They followed him to the main command center, coming into about three groups of five Decepticons along the way.

Then they ran into a problem.


	15. I'm so sorry!

I'M SOOOOOO SORRRYYY!

OK, I HAVET UPDATED IN FOREVER AND I'M SORRY! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE YOU HAVE TO GET 10 DIFFEREND PEOPLE TO REVIEW.

THX!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Starscream came up with a daring idea to kill Megatron and he jumped through the hole he and his wingmates had previously made flying up into the open sky.

Megatron appeared in the spot where Starscream could see him through the hole and Starscream taunted, "Ha and you call yourself mighty, if you were truly as mighty as you say you'd come fight me in my specialty, the sky. But I suppose the mighty Megatron is just to afraid to face his superior."

"You backstabbing maggot, I will rip you int so many pieces Primus himself wont recognize you!" The Decepticon leader exclaimed as he lept into the air, it was less elegant then Starscream but it was efficient.

"Old fool, you think you can kill the prince of the skys?" the Seeker laughed at the mech's launch.

"Ughhh!" Megatron screamed as he aimed to tackle Starscream.

He never came close.

Now that Starscream was in his element he easily evaded the bulky mech and came in behind him.

He punched a hole in Megatron's back then grabbed his spark. As he crushed it slowly in his metallic hand he whispered growlingly, "I told you, you Unicron spawn, My time will come. And now it has."

Half dead and awe struck Megatron asked, "How...did you...get this power?"

"It was _her_. Her _love_. Too bad that's a word you'll never understand." Starscream responded then he violently ripped Megatron's spark from his body.

Down below he saw Pyrosa standing there, awed.

…..

"God dammit! How could you not know the pass code to the command center!" Pyrosa groaned.

"You only get in if your summoned, the doors are opened for you by the mechs inside." Barricade explained.

"How do you plan to get in?" Sideswipe asked.

"No chance of blasting is there?" Pyrosa sighed as she looked at Barricade.

"No, only Megatron might be able to blast through." Cade informed her.

"As I thought, I'll have to go in with Warp and we open the doors from inside." Pyrosa informed, "If the doors don't open then we've failed and you should go to the security center."

"That was my thought also." Optimus agreed.

"See ya in a sec then." Pyrosa nodded and then she and Skywarp disappeared.

A few minuets later the sliding door opened and they all went in to find Pyrosa pouring over Decepticon coding.

"You can understand Decepticon codes?" Barricade inquired.

"Yea I kinda hacked into your guys systems at one point to find bios and such, TC can you and Cade handle the command center. We need to go help Starscream and kill Megatron." Pyrosa responded.

"You don't think he can do it?" Optimus asked.

"No I think he can it, its just I can't wait to see Megatron shredded body." the teen smirked evily.

"Yes we can handle it." TC replied to her question.

"Don't forget to lock up!" she joked and then they all, save Barricade ad TC, left.

After a second TC came up on her comm and told Pyrosa, "They've moved outside."

"Good, outside Starscream will eat Megs alive. Figuratively speaking." she added seeing Iornhide's face plates.

"Humans and their indirect ways of speaking." the black mech grumbled as we reached the outside of the base.

We came out just in time to hear Starscream say, "Old fool, you think you can kill the prince of the skys?"

"Cocky crank shaft." Sideswipe scoffed at the Seeker who was too busy to notice any of them.

"Your one to talk, you and your brother have a bigger combined ego then him." Pyrosa laughed as they all saw Megatron charge Starscream, and the leader seeker just seemed to side step it so fast none even saw him move. He was just there.

"I have to disagree with you Ms. Salvatore-" Optimus began but Pyrosa interrupted, "Just Pyrosa.".

"Pyrosa then, as I said I have to disagree, Starscream's ego is much bigger. It might even rival Megatron's." the Autobot leader finished.

"Aren't we gonna help hi-" Skywarp asked but he never finished his sentence. Starscream punched a hole in Megatron's back then grabbed his spark and as he crushed it slowly in his metallic hand he growled something inaudible.

"Oh my...he he finally did it. He always said he'd be the one to do it but I never really though, he'd do it." Skywarp gasped as Starscream finished Megatron off then noticed them. He dropped Megaton's now offline body to the base below and flew down to them slowly.

The mech landed in front of them all then turned to Optimus and said, "I now claim leader ship of the Decepticons and my first act is to request a cease fire for," Starscream paused, "peace negotiations."

"I accept your request. Would you like to discuss the details later?" Prime inquired.

"Yes, first I would speak to the Decepticons as a whole." Starscream nodded as they could all hear the Decepticon masses approach.

"Well it looks like it's time to put on an act I've rehearsed since before humanity." the leader Seeker almost laughed, "You may wish to be unseen for a while Prime, so you don't get killed."

"Your the last one I'd think to think of our safety Starscream, though I'd have to agree." the Autobot leader replied, ignoring the insult part of the suggestion then he and the Autobots moved out of sight along with the N.E.S.T operatives and 'Joes.

"And you?" Starscream asked the teen girl with her helmet in her arms.

"I'm staying. You know the kind of glare I can give, the ones that can make the keeper of the pit scream in fear." Pyrosa smiled.

"Yes but I don't need my mechs scared scrapless." Starscream chuckled, then the Decepticons came into view.

Immediately Starscream began his 'I have killed Megatron and claim leadership of the Decepticons' speech and said, "Decepticons, I have killed Megatron and intend to replace him as leader within the Decepticons. Is there anyone who would oppose me?"

No one moved.

"Last chance, would anyone oppose my leadership?" Starscream questioned again.

Again no one moved.

Then a lone mech exclaimed, "Lord Starscream!"

Others joined in until it was a repetitive chant and Starscream raised his hand.

He said, "Who tires of this endless war? Who tires of never being able to return to Cybertron because of the Autobot control of our home planet?"

At first no one said anything but a few mechs started to nod their heads.

"Who would do anything to return to Cybertron and see loved ones, family and friends? Who would even suffer walking beside Autobots to do so?" the new Decepticon leader demanded.

He got a few exclamations of agreement this time as another mech asked, "And what of the organics and their planet?"

After he looked at Pyrosa he replied, "We will leave them and their planet to whatever fate and return to Cybertron, those of you who would wish to stay would have to follow many of the Autobot regulations so as not to reveal humanity to our presence."

That sent a few mumblings through the gathered Decepticons.

"If there are no further inquires then I wish to continue," Starscream paused, "I have already made a cease fire with the Autobots. You don't have to like them you just can't kill them. The same goes with the inferior beings that accompany them. Since the war is over I would humbly request that all who wish to return to Cybertron be allowed to return and once again resume our job as defenders of Cybertron."

At that the Autobots came from where they were standing to behind the Seeker.

The humans seemed to have their 'feathers ruffled' at the inferior beings comment as Pyrosa noticed their crossed arms and sour looks on their faces.

"Why does that fleshling dare stand at your side, lord?" the one called Demolisher, a loyal Decepticon questioned from the front of the group.

Starscream didn't even try to respond, instead he just said, "Pyrosa, would you mind demonstrating?"

"It would be, my, pleasure." Pyrosa smirked as she donned her helmet and a lot of the Decepticons laughed at her.

"Laugh at this you rusty glitches." Pyrosa grinned as she activated the magnetism tech in her suit.

She threw both the one called Demolisher and another mech in the front who'd been laughing like it was going out of style, in different directions.

"Would anyone else like to call me by anything but my name?" Pyrosa questioned.

No one came forward.

"What's her name?" a little blue one asked.

"Pyrosa, and you'd be well to remember it." the teen said, giving a fake snip with her voice.

"If the war is truly over and peace is truly restored then I myself would like to invite you all back to Cybertron as war heroes, all of you were worthy enemies and I have no doubt you will be just as good as defenders of Cybertron." Optimus Prime said to the masses who cheered with happiness.

After silencing everyone Starscream said while facing the Autobots, "We would have you all as our guests! A banquet in your honor and to the end of our too long war!"

All the Decepticons cheered in agreement as Pyrosa went over to where most of the humans were standing, Lennox and Duke included and said, "I have a special way to get banquet worthy food for you here too, don't worry" then she winked and walked away to Starscream's side.

All the mechs save Starscream, Optimus Prime, Iornhide, Sideswipe and Skywarp went inside then Starscream sighed, "They can all be a pain in the aft but give them a small bit of enjoyment they do what they're told more."

"Hmm, who does that remind me of?" Pyrosa falsely pondered as she flew up to Starscream's shoulder.

"Yourself?" the Seeker retorted playfully.

"Oh comon we're not that alike!" Pyrosa got him back, and this time he had not response.

"Oh my Primus! I never thought I'd see the day when Starscream would be beaten in insults!" Skywarp joked as he pretended to faint.

"Oh comon he's got nothin' on me!" Iornhide interjected.

Everyone just looked at him for a second then they all, save Prime, burst into laughter.

"Oh my god man, that's a good one! Ah ha ha ha!" Pyrosa laughed, she was laughing so hard she was crying.

As 'Hide went to respond Sideswipe gasped with laughter, "No 'Hide she's right, your not even in the same league!"

The black mech just grumbled something and went indoors.

"Hey I think I got something that you might be interested in." Skywarp said to the silver mech.

"What do ya mean?" Sides asked suspiciously.

"Well I've heard your one for pranks and well I have a volume of the pranks I've come up with." the purple Seeker smirked deviously.

"Oh well why didn't you say so, lets get started. If you ever come to our base I'll have to show you my collection!" and so the two of the worst pranksters in the universe went off together.

"I think they're going to do well together, for each other and defiantly not for our benefit but they'll probably be the best of friends." Pyrosa smiled.

"I think now would be the best to discuss the details of our peace agreement." Starscream stated.

"I agree." Optimus nodded.

"Then I'll be getting to know the 'Con's, see ya later lover!" the teen Seeker grinned as she flashed her pure diamond ring then she left.

"Do you...?" Optimus asked.

"I do, and I have asked and she has agreed." the Seeker responded, clearly not wanting to discuss it.

"You know one day she will die, and there will be nothing you could do to stop it." the Autobot leader said, truly caring about the inevitable heartbreak.

"We've discussed it and we'll do everything we can to stop or slow it but she believes it is inevitable and unavoidable." Starscream said coldly.

"She's right." Prime sighed.

"I am the best scientist this universe has ever known, I will cure this." Starscream said as if he were trying to also convince himself too.

"Age is something that will take us all eventually, there is no cure. Even we don't live forever." Optimus stated sadly.

"Not me." Starscream growled.

"What do you mean?" the Autobot commander inquired.

"Have you noticed how I haven't aged since three years into our war? Or how I always survived point blank range blasts from Megatron that would have killed even you?" the Decepticon hissed.

"Ratchet did, five orns into the war he mentioned your lack of aging. And I did find your ability to survive the wrath of Megatron interesting to say the least." Prime acknowledged, "But those things do not make you immortal."

"I've died. It was Megatron, so long ago, and he ripped open my spark chamber and shot my spark." Starscream said, void of emotion.

"No, you'd not be alive now. It's impossible." Optimus Prime disagreed as he shook his processor.

"Ask Skywarp and Thundercracker, they were there. After I was shot they were the ones who were there as my body reformatted itself. Megatron's reaction was pure fury and he did it over and over and over. Killing me over and over then he noticed my spark color. It was not blue, not red, not green or purple the latter two being rare as it was no mine is golden." the Seeker spat it like it was a curse.

"Immortality is not possible." Optimus said definitively.

"The evidence is before you. Me, I got shot in the spark by Megatron himself over one hundred times and I still am here today. If you can find a logical explanation then I'll gladly change my mind." Starscream stated darkly.

Optimus Prime had nothing to say.

"I thought so, I will do everything in my power as the greatest mind this Universe has ever seen to make her like myself, so we may exist together, forever." Starscream said with certainty.

"I don't think it's possible." Prime sadly replied.

"This is not that what we are here to discuss, what conditions do you insist upon?" Starscream said with a frustrated tone in his voice, not wanting to go any further with the conversation.

Optimus saw he was not going to get any further and so they began talking of regulations and conditions.

…..

The banquet was great. At first it was tense and strained then as they all got drunk on high grade energon it became more relaxed and even Starscream and Iornhide were hanging off each other.

"Hey..." the Seeker slurred, "rember the time I blew yer circuts to scrap?"

"Yea, it hurrrt like the pit." 'Hides whined response came as they both fell over.

Pyrosa smiled as she activated her magnetism generators and picked the only awake transformers, Starscream and ole 'Hide. All over the room mechs, Autobot and Decepticon alike, were slumped onto the floor, chairs and table. The N.E.S.T , 'Joe and Cobra men and women were similarly affected be the alcohol given to them by Pyrosa, groaning in their drunkenness.

"Oh my god, damn they're heavy." Pyrosa whistled as she saw the strain on her instruments then she placed both of the now recharging mechs on their backs.

Then she left and went to the surface to get some air. Leaning over the railing on the edge of the base's surface.

Looking out to the sea the teenager sighed, "What now? Now that peace has come and revenge found what reason does my life have to exist?"

"For my brother." A well known voice said.

Pyrosa turned to see Thundercracker standing behind her.

"What do you mean, he seems fine to me." she questioned him.

"He would go crazy without you, he has become so connected to you without you near he might revert back to the way he was, possibly even worse." the transformer said sadly.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Pyrosa argued.

"That may be so but it is true, I don't know how he's going to survive going back to Cybertron alone.." the blue Seeker trailed off.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, "He's what?"

"I..see...he didn't tell you." Thundercracker sighed. (TC)

Giving him a confused looked she demanded, "Tell me what?"

"He has to return to Cybertron with Prime to convince the other Decepticons that the war is really over, he wouldn't return for years." TC responded.

"_Years!_" she shrieked, "How many years?"

"At the very least it would be 34 of your years. Settling any civil unrest and lots of politics." he answered.

She gasped, "34!" I'll be 47 by then! Most of my life will be gone! Is there any way for me to come with him?"

"Not that I know of." he said as she fell over from shock, the one being she'd ever trusted enough to love after her fathers betrayal was leaving her all alone.

She was caught by TC's hologram and he slowly lowered her to the ground.

"He's gonna be gone? When? Where?" she said with disorientation evident.

"Tomorrow around 8:30 in the morning at a human military base in Texas, Artinerville to be precise." he replied as tears started streaming from her eyes.

"And will you and Skywarp go with him?" she questioned, eyes still overflowing and her throat going tight.

Pulling her into a hug he said in a comforting voice, "No, he wanted us to stay behind to care for you."

"That' s good then, I'd miss all his pranks, and your wonderful personality." she tried to laugh.

"I would be careful what you say, you haven't experienced the worst of his pranks." he smiled as he helped her up.

As Prowl approached behind them he asked, "Everything ok here?"

"Yes, I just told her about Starscream having to leave tomorrow." Thundercracker replied.

"Good, I know Starscream assigned you guardianship while he's on Cybertron but do you mind if I talk to her alone for a while?" the the small mech questioned.

"If she is fine with it." He nodded looking down at the little human teenager.

"Yea I'll be good." she grinned up at him, "You need rest anyway."

He just smiled back and walked off.

"You love the leader Seeker don't you?" the Prowl inquired.

"I do, at first I though it was just friendship but soon I realized it was much much more." she sighed, "He thinks he can 'cure' my mortality."

"He is immortal, or so he thinks. I've noticed things that have happened to him that I thought not possible to survive and he claims he has. Though there is a little proof, he hasn't aged since the beginning of the war." the observant mech stated.

"Immortal..." Pyrosa breathed, "As time goes on he'll see it as a curse more than a blessing."

"Mmm." Prowl agreed.

"But that's not what you came to talk about." she said looking over the ocean.

"No, he won't do well separated from you so soon. But I think _Sideswipe_ might have a way to _help_ him." he hinted then walked away, "Though you'd have to lose your guard."

"Wait, what do you mean?" she called after him but he just continued and went down on the lift.

As she forced her eyes to look over the ocean Thundercracker came to her side and asked, "What was that about."

Suddenly getting at what the Autobot was talking about she said impassively, "I don't really know but I need sleep, see ya in da morning! You should get some rest too."

He smiled, "Yes, your right. Goodnight lady Seeker." then went to the other side of the deck, transformed then went into recharge. Pyrosa silently slipped into the main structure and snuck to the quarters appointed to Sideswipe. He hadn't taken part in the banquet but instead went over Skywarp's list of tricks.

He woke up right away and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Looking needy she replied, "I need your help."

"With what?" he demanded, "What could I help you with?"

"I need to be on that ship to Cybertron, and to get there I'll need one hell of a distraction. "Skywarp can't be in on it. No one can." she insisted.

"Anything special or can I do all the planning?" he grinned.

"Okay there are a few thing I'll need down. Communications in the entire area have to be off, transformer or otherwise, radar too and try to keep all the fliers out of the sky." she listed.

"Good! I got the perfect trick! Just go to the launch pad and wait for my signal!" he urged as he got up.

"What is the signal?" Pyrosa demanded as he stepped over her and his door opened, "Oh you'll know." he smirked then ran off.

She left his quarters and went up top to see Starscream and Optimus plus a few others she didn't know.

She hid.

"Alright let's go." the red, white and blue Seeker grumbled as Skywarp walked forward to the group of Autobots. He stood in the middle of the group and concentrated then in a flash he was gone along with the Autobots.

Thundercracker came over and said to Starscream, "I'll take care of her and comfort her in your absence."

"Thank you brother, I'll be confidant knowing your watching over her." Starscream thanked, "I must go now but tell her I'll always be in her heart."

"I will, until next we meet brother." Thundercracker replied sadly then Starscream jumped into the sky, transformed and shot off so fast Pyrosa almost didn't even register it.

Skywarp appeared beside TC and transformed to relax on the flight deck, opening his cockpit to release heat.

"Ya know it ain't gonna be the same without him..." the purple F-15 trailed off.

"For better or for worse." Thundercracker agreed, also transforming.

Suddenly a burst of light from a huge explosion filled her vision.

When she was able to see again she noticed that where the explosion was it took out all the radio and radar transmitters. She also noticed that all the defense cannons were active and firing into the sky blindly, Megatron must have set it so if they couldn't see what they were shooting the cannons would just go wild.

TC transformed immediately transformed and ran towards where the explosion was but Skywarp was too shocked to do anything.

Exactly as Pyrosa wanted.

She ran from her hiding spot and crawled up and into the purple seeker's cockpit.

"What the slag are you doing?" he asked, still shocked as she hacked into his systems.

Then he felt his engines start, he tried to turn them off but they did not respond.

"Pyrosa what are you doing!" Skywarp demanded as she made him take off.

He tried all his systems, trying to stop but nothing worked for him.

"Sorry 'Warp but I have to go with him." she finally replied, tears filling her eyes.

"Wha? No! He'll slag me!" the F-15 shouted at her.

"No he won't, or I'll slag him! I'm going with him and that's final! Even if I end up staving I have to go!" tears now streaming down her face Pyrosa cried, "I can't stay here alone! My fathers gone, my mothers long dead and I'm sorry but I'll go insane without Starscream! You and Thundercracker will never cut it!"

This silenced Skywarp for most of the flight, his feelings very hurt.


End file.
